Inari: The Fox God
by MaelstromBankai
Summary: After thousands of years, an ancient entity awakens when the jewel is shattered and sets out to restore the jewel and crush those that stand in his way. Look out demons, Inari is back and better than ever! Features an Uber-Godlike Naruto. NarutoxHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. To those who actually believe that I own them, check yourself in a mental hospital.**

''**Demon Speech''**

'**Demon Thoughts'**

"Regular People Speech"

'_Regular People Thoughts'_

**This is my attempt at Challenger's Inuyasha/Naruto challenge. I know I said that exams are coming up but after Challenger asked me to try my hand at his challenge I couldn't help myself. The title and beginning of this fic will be similar to****BrownPaperBag51****'s Inari: The God of Foxes but there are going to be several changes so no one can accuse me of stealing the hard work of others.**

**Chapter 1: The Jewel Shatters and a God awakens**

Kagome Higurashi was not having a pleasant week. In fact, one could say that she was experiencing the worst week of her life. She had woken up a week ago, expecting the routine she had followed throughout her now 15 years: wake up, get dressed, have breakfast, tune out her grandfather's tales (seriously, what does he expect her to learn from them?), feed Buyo and head for school. She had been about to rush of to school yet Sota, her younger brother, practically begged her to look for Buyo in their family's well.

That was when her life changed. Just as she turned to head out the shrine, hundreds of arms burst out of the well and seized her before dragging her down the well. After she unintentionally blasted an arm off the multi-limbed centipede…thing, she climbed out only to discover that she was in a totally different place and, if she guessed correctly, in another time period.

She had wandered into a village after spending a few hours in the forest and was immediately captured by the inhabitants. After proving her humanity, she received information regarding her new environment: apparently, she was in the Feudal Era of Japan, where demons and other creatures roamed the earth. Before Kaede, the village priestess, could go further into detail, they were attacked by the same centipede demon that attacked Kagome earlier.

She called herself Mistress Centipede and desired the Shikon no Tama (Jewel of Four Souls) in an effort to regain her power. As she rained destruction on the villagers, Kagome took off towards Inuyasha's Forest (the forest she came out of) with the intention of drawing the demon away from the village. Her plan worked, somewhat: she had led Mistress Centipede away from the village but the only way she could live to see another day was if she released the seal on the silver-haired boy pinned to a tree. Before she could make a move, she was violently gutted by Mistress Centipede. A small, pinkish jewel burst out of her body and was quickly ingested by the centipede demon. Literally on her last legs, Kagome grabbed the arrow nullifying Inuyasha's power and pulled.

The demonic power released was enough to easily match then surpass that of Mistress Centipede, making Kagome wonder if Mistress Centipede was not as powerful she seemed to be. The fight, if you could call it that was over pretty quickly: one **Iron Reaver Soul** **Stealer** and she was literally blown to pieces. They had a bit of trouble subduing the rampant Inuyasha but with Kaede's usage of the Beads of Subjugation and Kagome unlocking the command phrase to activate it (SIT!), Inuyasha quickly settled down.

The next few days, Kagome spent her time recovering from her wounds and interacting with Kaede and the villagers. Inuyasha had distanced himself from her and that suited her just fine; why would she wish to be in the company of an extremely foul-mouthed punk who never called her by her name but by the degrading term 'wench'? Kaede had mentioned that she believed Kagome was her sister Kikyo's reincarnation and proceeded to explain the jewel's history and the fact that demons and humans would seek its power. Unfortunately, Kagome's thoughts were on her family at the time and thus she didn't catch Kaede's warnings.

This brings us to Kagome's current situation: she was surrounded by several bandits, who had kidnapped her when she was searching for the Bone Eater's well, as their leader, a really huge man, drew closer to her. _'Why wasn't I listening to Kaede? All this could've been avoided if I had just stayed in the village!'_

Her thoughts were halted when the bandit leader swung his sword at her. She leapt back and was immediately restrained by the other bandits. She struggled to free herself but the grip they had on her only tightened.

"She's a feisty bitch, ain't she?"

"It would be a shame to waste such an opportunity to put her in her place."

Hey boss! D'you mind if we have some fun with this bitch?"

At those words, Kagome stiffened in horror before she increased her efforts to break their hold. The leader smirked at her fruitless efforts and was about to give the order to break her but was derailed as a foot smashed into his skull. The entire camp fell silent at the sight of their leader's headless corpse and turned their attention to the leader's murderer.

Inuyasha stood in all his half-demon glory and glared at the bandits restraining Kagome. They instantly released her and charged at him. Inuyasha sidestepped the first assailant, blocked the sword strike aimed for his heart and brutally lopped the heads off several bandits in one **Iron Reaver Soul Stealer.** The other bandits stopped, clearly stunned at the events that just occurred. Comprehension dawned on them and they all fled in fear. After all, how does a mere mortal possibly hope to defeat a demon?

After watching them flee, Inuyasha turned to 'the wench' and prepared to berate her on her stupidity but was cut off at the sound and scent of several cat demons. _'Great, just what we need.'_ They were about a dozen, with half of them armed to the teeth, and despite the fact that the jewel as well as Kagome were in danger, Inuyasha charged the group. Kagome looked at him in disbelief before she turned and ran towards the forest.

'_What a fool he is; then again Inu no Taisho is his father.'_ One female panther demon thought before she broke away from the group and silently stalked the girl. She had to admit, the human was more intelligent than the half-breed idiot; when outnumbered, there is no shame in making a tactical retreat. She crept up on the human and thrust her hand, intending to kill her and make off with the Jewel.

Kagome had been hiding in a remote part of Inuyasha's Forest when she suddenly felt mind-numbing pain in her back. She turned to see a female cat demon with her clawed hands buried in her back and a savage smile on her face. "Thanks for the jewel human trash." Her hand was suddenly forced out of Kagome's body and yet she strangely felt no pain from the action. She stole a glance at the jewel resting around her neck and her eyes widened as it pulsed with power. A barrier abruptly sprang to life, easily purifying the demon, and began to heal her wounds at an incredible rate.

As the last of her wounds healed, Inuyasha stumbled into the area she was in and looked at what was occurring with wide eyes. Before he could say a word, a shrill cry of pain was heard from the jewel. Inuyasha and Kagome looked on in confusion as the scream grew louder until, with a final cry, the Jewel of Four Souls split into multiple shards which flew across the earth and landing in many unknown places.

Kagome turned to see a shocked Kaede as well as a livid Inuyasha and blushed before scratching the back of her head. "Oops….sorry."

**-Unknown Lands-**

A shard of the Shikon no Tama landed directly in front of the sleeping form of a young demon. It let out a pulse of spiritual energy which immediately woke him up. 'This spiritual energy….what happened to the jewel?' he thought as he sat up. Upon seeing the shard in front of him, he grabbed it with his clawed hand and watched the events that caused its self-destruction. The seals he placed on the jewel allowed him to view the events starting from the death of the priestess Kikyo up to the attack on her reincarnation Kagome.

"Interesting. So the jewel is shattered, huh? Guess I should gather the pieces…..I don't know what Midoriko's soul is going through right now and I don't want to risk it. It's been a while since I ruled these lands….besides, it seems to be kinda fun and I'm bored."

He stood up, causing his ripped yet streamlined body to be revealed. He had shoulder long spiky golden hair with two long bangs that reached his jaw line, smooth unmarred skin and long razor-sharp fangs which were barely jutting out of his mouth. He had red slit eyes which had black sclera and wore white silky pants, which was tied with a black sash, with a black vest which proudly displayed his god-like body and black shoes. He deposited the shard in a storage seal located on his biceps and stretched his hand out as though he was expecting something. A black blade **(Tensa Zangetsu)** appeared in his hand which he sheathed and placed on his left hip as he started to leave for his search. He took a few steps forward before he stopped and glanced at his back expectantly. A huge black fang-like blade appeared on his back, wrapped in a black cloth which acted as a sheathe. He smiled and began to rise into the sky. Twelve golden tails suddenly became visible as he released the seals which restricted his power. The skies darkened as the earth turned to dust and every demon froze in fear and every human fell unconscious at the ungodly size and density of the demonic energy being released.

"At long last. Look out world, Naruto Namikaze or Inari is back." He declared before he took off at speeds which made him invisible to the eyes of both demons and humans.

**A/N: Okay for those of you who are wondering about how the jewel shattered, that will be revealed in about two chapters or in a flashback Naruto experiences.**

**Naruto will use Tensa Zangetsu and Tetsusaiga interchangeably. In this fic, Naruto's Tetsusaiga is the one which Totosai based his version off so Naruto's is the original whiles Inuyasha's is a copy.**

**The clothes he wore are basically Gogeta's clothes and he will wear other clothes from Bleach and Dragonball Z and Some of his moves will be from those two anime so don't be surprised to see Naruto using Bankai or Big Bang Kamehameha.**

**Another change in this fic is that Sesshomaru will be introduced just before Inuyasha learns the Wind Scar i.e. when Totosai first appears.**

**Harem List:**

**Kagome-She will not be so controlling in this fic so don't expect to see her Telling Inuyasha to 'sit' for every little thing or her demanding things to be done her way.**

**Sango-Ironic, huh? A demon slayer in a relationship with a demon. Also I didn't like the way Miroku would profess his love for her one minute, then the next minute play grab ass with some woman. She deserves someone who is loyal to her not someone who asks other women to "bear his child"**

**Kagura-Two wind manipulators would click wouldn't they? In my opinion, Kagura had a cruel ending; receiving your heart and being free only to die a few minutes later.**

**Ayame- She's a hot redhead. Nuff said.**

**Midoriko-Her history with Naruto will be revealed in due time.**

**Female Sesshomaru-What can I say? This seems like a fun idea and it would also hurt Inuyasha's pride more if he was easily defeated time and time again by his elder sister. **

**More females may join the list; it depends on how the story goes. One thing with Inu no Taisho; he will be quite the sexist so if Sesshomaru seems disrespectful towards him don't be surprised.**

**There wasn't much action in this chapter but many fight scenes will occur, especially when Naraku comes in to play. The next chapter will have a time skip to Inuyasha's group meeting Sesshomaru and Naruto as well as revealing the relationship between Inu no Taisho and Inari/Naruto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Refer to the first chapter.**

''**Demon Speech''**

'**Demon Thoughts'**

"Regular People Speech"

'_Regular People Thoughts'_

**Chapter 2: Clash! Heaven Chain Slaying Moon vs. Steel Cleaving Fang**

Naruto strolled through the dense forest with a steady gait, carrying himself in a relaxed yet guarded manner. It had been a few weeks after he had woken up from his 'sleep' and he had several shards of the Shikon no Tama in his possession. They were all liberated from the foolish demons and humans who sought the power of the jewel for their selfish desires. He had used them as his punching bags to discern his strength and was pleasantly surprised to see that he was still as strong as he was several centuries ago. He thought that he would've been much weaker than he was but it seemed that was not the case. After this discovery, he decided to keep all his Ninjutsu and Genjutsu skills hidden until necessary. It wouldn't do to have someone copying his hard earned work like a certain Uchiha…Besides; deception is a shinobi's greatest weapon.

He had heard rumors from several demons and humans alike about a priestess who wore strange clothes travelling with a half dog demon as well as a monk and a demon-slayer. The half-breed was what caught his attention: he knew that there were few dog demons and there was only one who had an intimate relationship with a human… 'So he stooped so low as to leave his mate for another woman just so he could father a son? Inu no Taisho…you really are a sexist bastard.' Naruto mentally growled; a demon's mate is not some trophy to display, they were the other halves. To leave your mate for another woman was despicable and dishonest.

Naruto cut off his thoughts on that subject and turned them towards another rumor he heard. Apparently, some demon-wannabe called Naraku coveted the power of a corrupted Shikon no Tama. He believed that the jewel would grant his wish of gaining ultimate power. Naruto snorted; the only one with 'ultimate power' was him and that was gained through hard work, pain, sweat and tears. The only sort of power Naraku would likely get would be a far cry from Naruto's. _'As if I'll let him get a chance to make a wish. One Madara was bad enough, I don't want to deal with another power-hungry lunatic…besides, I need all the shards to restore Midoriko's power. I almost have enough to bring her out of the jewel and back to life.'_

His thoughts were broken once again by the distinct shape of a fox's tail waving back and forth directly in front of his face. The red tail waved once more before it returning to the form of a medium sized blood-red demon fox. Naruto blinked and chuckled. "Sorry about that Kurama. I must've zoned out for a minute or two."

The fox, Kurama, arched a brow in what seemed like disbelief. **"A minute or two? Naruto-sama, you were like that for at least five minutes."** A deep male voice said.

Naruto gave a careless shrug and continued walking as he asked his question. "So what did you want to talk about?" Naruto knew from experience that Kurama was as stubborn as him and had adamantly called him Naruto-sama since they met. Naruto had passed by a bandit camp and discovered that they had captured and were torturing young fox demons. Naruto had stained the camp with the blood of every member and healed the kitsunes. Kurama had pledged himself as a familiar to Naruto who, after several days of countless debates, agreed.

"**There is a scent of several humans and two dog demons just up ahead." **Kurama reported. He hoped he could get a chance to fight. Bonding to Naruto and becoming his familiar had boosted his power and even bestowed several new ones to him. He had a good handle on them but wished to test himself against an actual opponent; after all, training could only take you so far. In a fight, experience counted a lot. **"There also seems to be the scent of…metal…and fire."**

Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly at the description of the scent. _'Just as I thought, Totosai is alive and kicking. Now I can go and kick his ass for making a copy of Tetsusaiga.'_

"Let's go."

**-The Inu gang-**

Inuyasha growled at the two-headed dragon which was flying towards them. There was only one person he knew who had such a familiar…_'Why did that bitch have to come now, of all times? What could she possibly want?'_

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, a curious and slightly concerned look on her face. "Inuyasha, what's wrong? Do you know that dragon?" The other members of their group turned their gazes towards the hot-tempered half-demon.

Miroku, a Bhikkhu Buddhist, lecherous monk, who travelled the countryside performing spiritual services such as exorcisms and demon exterminations, although sometimes he deliberately falsified these to earn comfortable rewards. Miroku could attack enemies with his holy staff and sutra scrolls, but his greatest weapon was the Wind Tunnel embedded in the palm of his right hand - which was actually a hereditary curse originally inflicted by Naraku upon Miroku's grandfather. He first met Inuyasha by stealing the Shikon Jewel, causing them to fight one another until Kagome leapt between them. After Miroku explained his situation, Kagome asked him to join her and Inuyasha, given their mutual goal of wishing to destroy Naraku. He reluctantly complied, though he soon became one of Inuyasha's most trusted companions.

Their other human companion was a demon-slayer named Sango. She hailed from a village of professional demon-slayers. Of her broad repertoire of tools and tricks for fighting demons, Sango's most powerful weapon was her Hiraikotsu, a massive boomerang made of purified demon bones. Her other weapons included a concealed sword and poisons. She was accompanied by the demon cat Kilala, who accompanies Sango into battle. She also wished to destroy Naraku to avenge the deaths of her friends and family by his hand.

Their last member was an orphaned young fox demon, named Shippo, who attempted to steal the Shikon Jewel from Kagome and Inuyasha to become stronger and avenge his father's death. Though his plan failed, Kagome and Inuyasha aid him after hearing his story and he became their companion ever since.

Inuyasha ignored them and turned to an old looking blacksmith before grabbing him. "Why the hell didn't you say **she** was after your life, you old fart?"

The blacksmiths retort died in his mouth when a white blur leaped off the dragon and landed in an elegant manner. She stood up and everyone took a look at her. At first glance, she seemed to be a female version of Inuyasha but as they continued to study her, they noticed some differences. She was light-skinned with pointy ears, golden amber eyes and knee-length silver hair with short bangs. She had a Prussian blue crescent on her forehead that could be seen beneath her bangs. There were two magenta stripes on each cheek and on the sides of her wrists. She wore a Kimono which comfortably supported her large DD-cup breasts and was mostly white with a red chrysanthemum flower crest at the collar and sleeves, showing that she was of royal birth. She wore Sashinuki Hakama, which did not gather at the ankles but caressed her shapely legs. They were tight enough producing the "ballooning" effect. His footwear consists of flat pointed ankle-high boots instead of sandals, reminiscent of Mainland influence. The left side of her collar featured the crest of the Azai clan. At her left hip, was a sword which was secured by her obi.

"It is you…Sesshomaru." Inuyasha snarled.

"Hello…little brother." Her voice was somewhat soft and melodic yet everyone could hear the undertone of disgust. She turned to Totosai and gave him a somewhat curious look. "You were seeking this idiot out for protection from me?"

Inuyasha snapped and tore Tetsusaiga from it's sheathe. He prepared to charge at his sister only to find himself staring at her in surprise; she had moved fast enough to grab the hand which gripped Tetsusaiga in a vice-like grip. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move so much as an inch. "Inuyasha!" Looking up, he saw Sango and Miroku running to assist him.

"Stay back!" The obviously surprising demand stopped them in their tracks. "I will defeat Sesshomaru with my own strength! Got it?"

A sudden wave of youki flooded the area and affected everyone in a manner: Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Inuyasha sank to the ground, barely able to stand. Kagome felt joy emanating from the jewel which strangely caused her to feel some joy at the ungodly amount of youki which saturated their surroundings. Kilala's eyes widened as she remembered the feeling of this particular youki several centuries ago. Sesshomaru sank to her knees as her instincts screamed at her to submit to the alpha who was approaching.

The pressure abruptly let up and everyone proceeded to climb to their feet only to start at Kagome's squeak of surprise. They turned and Sango as well Sesshomaru lightly blushed at his streamlined yet ripped body which was covered by a vest which left the frontal view of his chest visible and white silky pants, which was tied with a black sash and black shoes. He had shoulder long spiky golden hair with two long bangs that reached his jaw line, smooth unmarred skin and long razor-sharp fangs which were barely jutting out of his mouth. He had red slit eyes which had black sclera and a sheathed black blade secured at his left side as well as a huge black fang-like blade on his back, wrapped in a black cloth which acted as an impromptu sheathe.

Totosai paled at the figure he saw. "Inari-sama…"

Everyone's eyes widened and they looked again only to see that he had twelve long flowing gold colored tails. A mid-sized red demon fox with five tails was perched on his shoulder and looked at them with amusement in its eyes.

"Totosai…" the deep baritone voice sent pleasant shivers running through each female and the jewel seemed to vibrate at his voice, "Why does the little pup have a copy of Tetsusaiga?"

Everybody looked shocked at his statement and Totosai looked like he wanted nothing more than to be swallowed up by the ground. Inuyasha, unwilling to believe that his inheritance was a fake, charged towards Inari. "I'll show you 'copy'!" he roared as he brought Tetsusaiga down in a downward slash. Naruto simply sidestepped the attack and flicked Inuyasha away with one of his tails.

The force which sent Inuyasha rocketing towards the ground and forming a crater piqued Sesshomaru's interest in the demon Totosai had called 'Inari-sama'. She was inclined to believe the fact that it was really the Inari of legends but sometimes seeing is believing. She turned to see him looking at her in sympathy. Her confusion must have shown on her face because he proceeded to explain his actions. "Your brother is quite pathetic and I sympathize with you being a much stronger demon than he is."

As Inari and Sesshomaru conversed, Kagome and the others made their way towards Totosai and asked the question that was on their minds. "Totosai, what exactly did he mean by Tetsusaiga being a copy?" Her words somehow carried themselves to reach the ears of everyone else, including Inuyasha. Totosai seemed to age even more as he gave a defeated sigh and settled down to reveal one of his best kept secrets.

"About 3000 years ago, Inu no Taisho, as well as Myoga and I, came across a powerful demon in the Western Lands. That demon was called Inari, a demon who had transcended beyond the limits of a Greater Demon to become a god. He never lost a fight yet your father was a very headstrong and somewhat arrogant demon back then and challenged Inari-sama to a duel. At the time, he only wielded Sounga and Inari-sama wielded the original Tetsusaiga." Ignoring the gasps of shock, Totosai continued with his tale, "Your father lost bitterly and swore to make a blade as strong as Inari's Tetsusaiga. He came to me and convinced me to forge a blade in the same likeness as Inari-sama's Tetsusaiga using one of his fangs. That blade you wield Inuyasha, is the very same blade I forged for him."

Inuyasha, angry beyond belief, promptly stood and leveled his sword at Inari. "You don't look so tough and I doubt that you took down my old man! I challenge you to a one-on-one duel right now!"

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to snort and gazed at Inari once again. 'He is strong and he didn't seem to mind the fact that I was much stronger than most Great Demons…besides Mother has been urging me to find a mate soon.' She studied him for a brief moment before making her decision. 'I will consult with Mother as to how to gain his attention.' She didn't mind sharing him with other women; most demons rarely had one mate. They usually had about three or five mates but there had been cases where demons had more than ten mates. Her father had been unlucky enough to be amongst the demons that had only one mate and hadn't been able to father a son. That was why he left her mother for a human; just so that he could have a son.

Naruto blinked at the pup's audacious challenge before deciding to humor the boy. "Very well, however I have a proposal for this battle: If I win, you let me join your group and you don't complain about it. If you win," he smirked, "I'll give you all of my jewel shards."

Inuyasha stilled as he contemplated the con's and pro's of the deal; he didn't really like this Inari guy yet they could have more shards than Naraku if he won. "Alright, I accept."

Miroku, Sango and Shippo sighed. The entire group was used to Inuyasha's habit of making hasty decisions and knew that the most likely outcome of this fight, if you're going to call it that, would be them having a new member. Miroku sat down and Shippo took his seat on Miroku's shoulders as they got comfortable for Inuyasha's defeat. Sango moved to Kagome, who was looking more than a little confused.

"What is it Kagome? Is something wrong?" Sango asked as she drew to her friend.

"The Shikon no Tama…is happy at seeing Inari." She replied as she felt anticipation rolling off the shards. She turned to look at Sesshomaru, who was looking at Inari with an intense gaze. Kagome felt the stirring of jealousy before she brutally squashed those emotions. 'Why am I feeling so attracted to him? I barely even know him!'

"**You and I both know you are lying to yourself Kagome." **

Kagome's eyes widened as she heard the feminine voice that just spoke to her. She slowly looked at the shards she had in her bottle (The same as cannon) and the shards glowed brighter before soft laughter could be heard.

"**You're a smart one aren't you? Can you guess who I am child?" **The voice questioned.

Kagome pondered the identity of the voice before she came to a sudden halt. _'Wait a minute… Shikon no Tama….feminine voice…could she be?'_

"Midoriko?" Kagome whispered in disbelief. The shards glowed brightly once more, as though confirming her guess, and dimmed back to normal. Kagome stared at the shards for a few minutes before shifting her gaze to the fight taking place.

**-Inuyasha vs. Inari/Naruto-**

Inuyasha cursed as his opponent continued to gracefully weave through his attacks. It was as though he was predicting his strikes and using his predictions to avoid his attacks or counter-attack yet the arrogant bastard didn't press his advantage; all he did was dodge his attacks and it was pissing Inuyasha off. After Inari avoided yet another strike, Inuyasha finally snapped. "Stop holding back and fight me bastard!"

Inari stopped moving and looked at Inuyasha. "I suppose I should end this. I'm getting bored of toying with you." He grabbed the sheathed blade and easily drew out his sword. It was a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a long black blade and it grew more curved as it neared the tip, with three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword close to its tip. While retaining its manji-like shape, the tsuba was more curved and jagged. It also had a long chain attaching to both the base of the sword's hilt and to Inari's glove, forming a wide loop.

"Its over…for you." To Sesshomaru's shock Inari simply vanished, moving way too fast for her to detect. At that moment she knew that Inuyasha didn't even stand a chance against him. To Inuyasha, it was as though he had been tossed in a shredder. Multiple sword cuts appeared all over his body; easily ripping through his Fire Rat robe and creating deep lacerations all over his body.

Inuyasha silently sank to his knees, shocked speechless at Inari's speed. 'He moves even faster than Sesshomaru!' He looked up to see a bored look on Inari's face as he stared at him. Rage churned in Inuyasha at that face; it was the same look Sesshomaru had whenever they fought.

He gripped Tetsusaiga and prepared to charge only to stop at the sight of his aura and Inari's forming a rift. He instinctively swung his sword at the center of the rift. A huge surge of youki flowed from Tetsusaiga in the form of three wave-like attacks, hurtling towards Inari. Naruto tilted his head slightly and spoke two words.

"**Issen Getsuga"**

A huge crescent shaped wave easily cancelled out Tetsusaiga's attack and continued on towards Inuyasha. The half-demon rolled out of the way only to find his opponent's blade directly in front of his heart, poised to take his life. "Do you give up?"

After what seemed like an eternity, Inuyasha gave a slight nod and lowered his weapon. Inari sheathed Tensa Zangetsu and turned to see Sesshomaru approaching with an intense look on her face. She walked up to him and, after a few minutes of silent debating, sank to her knees in a show of submission. Ignoring the incredulous looks she was receiving from Totosai and Inuyasha, she made her intentions clear. "Inari-sama, I Sesshomaru, daughter of Inu no Taisho and ruler of the Western Lands, pledge myself to you and express my desire to accompany you."

Naruto blinked and considered her request. He didn't mind her travelling with him and he could tell that she was one of the higher Great Demons so she would be able to keep up with him. The others, especially Inuyasha, might have problems with her joining but Naruto knew that there was strength in numbers. He looked at her and gave his answer. "Very well…but don't call me 'sama', it makes me feel old."

"Hai, Inari-dono." She giggled at the mock glare he sent her and stood beside him, signifying her place as his equal. Naruto paid no attention to her gesture and moved to introduce himself to the others.

**A/N: I don't really have much to say but anyway, the relationship between Naruto/Inari and Inu no Taisho is like that of Itachi and Sasuke. Inu no Taisho spent most of his time trying to get stronger than Inari whilst Inari sees Taisho as an annoyance who never got the hint that he was too outclassed.**

**Kilala is Midoriko's familiar, so I decided to give Naruto one. The name seemed to fit the description of Naruto's familiar and just so you know, he looks like how Kilala does i.e. cute and mid-sized, but can transform into a bigger form with five tails.**

**Issen Getsuga is Hollow Ichigo's special move in Soul Resurreccion.**

**Ja ne.**

**MaelstromBankai**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:…Do I really need to say it? *sigh* I do not own Naruto, Inuyasha or any other anime/manga that appears in this fic.**

''**Demon Speech''**

'**Demon Thoughts'**

"Regular People Speech"

'_Regular People Thoughts'_

**Chapter 3: Midoriko Returns**

"Whaaaaat!"

Naruto glared at the half-breed for his loud exclamation. The others weren't exactly pleased with the prospect of travelling with Sesshomaru but he could tell that they were at least considering it. After all, she was a Great Demon like Inuyasha's father and her mother; they would benefit from her strength and knowledge. If she did try to kill them, they could simply rely on Inari to tell her to back down.

"No! No! No way in hell! What the hell are you thinking?"

Inari withheld the urge to knock the brat unconscious but the temptation was growing harder to resist as Inuyasha loudly voiced reasons as to why they shouldn't travel with Sesshomaru. Did the brat really think that he could take down Naraku and others such as Sesshomaru with two humans, a young fox and an untrained priestess? Kilala could handle herself in a fight; she had been taught by both him and Midoriko so he wasn't quite so worried about her.

"She can't be trusted at all! She'd betray us at the slightest indication that we would die! Besides, we don't need help from a bitch like-"

"Inuyasha, SIT!" The Beads of Subjugation glowed before doing their job of slamming him several feet deep within the earth's crust. A strangled groan of pain could be heard from the crater formed and Kagome gained a tick mark. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT BOY!"

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at the amount of pain the young human was causing Inuyasha. She didn't think that one of his friends would aid her, albeit indirectly. She had assumed that they would allow her to accompany them only because Inari would be there to keep her in check._ 'They must be the most open-minded humans I have ever met…or the most naïve.' _Nevertheless, she was slightly grateful to…Kagome…yes that was her name. Besides, why would she disobey the very demon she pledged herself to, the one who made her submit with nothing more than a simple look? _'Foolish little brother…you never did pay attention to significant events.'_

Naruto found himself staring at Kagome as she continued to pummel Inuyasha into the ground with earth-shattering force. She was a bit like him; they were both damn scary when they got mad and right now Kagome was mad. Her hair seemed to flow like angry snakes as her chocolate colored eyes blazed with fury. Her aura had changed from a gentle and peaceful, which drew people in, to fiery and somewhat demonic. She looked…surprisingly beautiful. Naruto blinked. _'Okay, now it's official: I have a thing for strong and violent women.' _He snapped out of his silent staring before turning to Miroku.

"Miroku," The young monk inclined his head, silently gesturing for him to continue. "Is this normal for you guys?"

Miroku sighed and nodded while Shippo bobbed his head excitedly. Sango seemed withdrawn and visibly jumped when Naruto tapped her shoulder. "Is something wrong Sango?" She blushed at the concern in his voice and at the sight of his body so close to her. She had never really interacted with the girls in her village and was totally unfamiliar with the strong feeling of attraction the blond demon made her feel.

"N-nothing's wrong Inari. I was just wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Why does Kilala act as though she knows you?" The neko was comfortably perched on Naruto's head, pawing his hair and ignoring the annoyed glares Kurama was sending her. Naruto chuckled at Kilala's actions and scratched her ears, making her purr in satisfaction.

"Let's just say that Kilala and I are pretty close." He replied as Kilala leaned into his hand. Kurama finally snapped and, with a roar, leapt unto the neko that was getting too close to Naruto-sama. The two mini-demons rolled for a bit before detangling and glaring at each other with raised hackles.

Naruto sighed in exasperation before grabbing both Kurama and Kilala. "Behave…or else" The visible threat did the miracle of calming down the two demons immediately. Kurama, because he respected Naruto and followed his orders, and Kilala, because she did not want to irritate her friend.

Sango continued to watch Inari for a while, blushing slightly at his perfect body, before focusing on the same old scene of bickering between Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku noticed her flushed face as well as the fact that she kept stealing glances at Inari. He frowned at the fact that Sango was attracted to their newest member and silently promised to make sure that she didn't come to love Inari.

**-The Next Day-**

After spending a day travelling, the group came upon what seemed like a destroyed village. The houses were nothing more than pieces of wood and straw while the inhabitants were reduced to nothing more than body parts. Naruto mentally snarled at the scene before him; it reminded him of the time when Pain destroyed Konoha while he had been undergoing Sage training. Sesshomaru picked up the slight change in her new Alpha's scent and made a mental note to ask later.

"What the heck happened here?" Everyone looked at Inuyasha with deadpan looks. Inuyasha looked at them and opened his mouth to talk only to shut up as the scent of wolves wafted through the air. Inuyasha drew Tessaiga as Miroku gripped his staff. Sango gripped her Hiraikotsu and Kagome notched an arrow while Kilala and Kurama transformed into their fighting forms (Kurama looks like a mini-Kyuubi but with paws, instead of hands, and five tails). Sesshomaru and Inari did nothing, merely looking at the wolves with boredom.

Inuyasha leapt into action, tearing through the formation of wolves, as Miroku and Sango acted as his support. Kagome fired arrow after arrow with pin-point accuracy as she picked off the wolves that attempted to escape or were too far away for the others to engage. Shippo, who was of no use in battle, sought refuge on Inari's shoulder's and watched as his friends took down the pack of wolves.

As several wolves were cut down by Inuyasha, a few retreated, avoiding Kagome's sacred arrows, before releasing a bloodcurdling howl. All fights ceased as the mournful sound echoed throughout the village. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he heard the sound of footsteps and quick-moving wind. _'I see…they were calling the Alpha of the pack. Judging by the large amount of youki centered in both his legs and right arm, it's likely that he has three shards…Inuyasha wouldn't stand a chance.'_

Sesshomaru gazed with disinterest at the whirlwind that was approaching the group. She could catch the pungent scent of wolf demon and it made her grimace in disgust. The Great Dog Demoness wasn't bothered by the wind whipping about as the wolf demon drew closer and saw, from the corner of her eye, Inari looking at her with interest. She lightly flushed as his eyes remained fixed on her and averted her gaze from him. Naruto chuckled at her actions as the wolf demon stepped out of the whirlwind. He had blue eyes and black hair that was tied up into a ponytail with a brown cord. He wore a brown wolf pelt. He had a tail that is like a bushy wolf's tail, which was the same shade of brown, though it was in fact part of his body. He had a brown wolf fur head band and he wore silver and black armor. He also had brown wolf fur as shoulder plates. His ears were pointed and resembled those of Sesshomaru and other demons.

Koga looked at his slaughtered wolves with a neutral expression, surveying the corpses and survivors, before shifting his gaze to the group ahead of him. His gaze burned as he saw Inuyasha's Tessaiga stained with blood, which he identified as wolf blood. "Damn you dog demon."

Inuyasha smirked at the wolf's anger. "What are you gonna do about it? Kill me?"

"If you insist!" With a mighty leap, Koga appeared in front of Inuyasha and delivered a powerful reverse roundhouse kick. The attack hit Inuyasha and sent him flying. Kagome noticed that Koga had Shikon shards in his body.

"Be careful Inuyasha! He has two shards in both legs and another in his right arm!" Koga turned to the woman before him in disbelief. _'She can sense the presence of the shards!...This could be the break we always needed. I just have to kidnap that girl'_

Unfortunately for Koga, Naruto had already figured out his new motives. He lightly growled, leaking out youki in a wild yet controlled manner. Koga turned to meet the one emitting youki only to bare his fangs at him. Sesshomaru realized that this was a fight between two Alphas, where no one was to interfere and the loser eternally acknowledging his loss. She spotted the demon-slayer readying her weapon and shot forward, grasping Sango's in a gentle yet firm manner. When she spoke, she raised her voice to warn everyone, even the recovering Inuyasha, about interfering.

"Stay back. This is a fight between two Alphas, not an average fight between demons. Any interference from members of their respective packs is noted as surrender. Let Inari-kun handle this fight." She noticed the way both Kagome and Sango glared at her for her term of endearment but easily ignored them. She desired a mate and Inari met and surpassed her expectations. She also found the fact that she was very powerless against him slightly arousing. Throughout her life, she had been the strong one; always being superior to the suitors who had come as potential mates and other beings. _'I'll be damned if I end up alone just because my insecurities get the better of me.' _She thought to herself as she turned to watch the upcoming fight. _'I __**will**__ become his mate and together we will lead the Western Lands to prosperity.'_

Koga charged at Naruto, moving at speeds faster than that of most demons but slower than that of Sesshomaru's. He lashed out with his right arm for it to be blocked and followed up with a roundhouse kick that Naruto easily avoided. Naruto remained stationary, keeping his gaze on the impatient wolf, who kept on lashing out with flurry of punches and kicks that Naruto blocked, parried or dodged. Koga, growing increasingly frustrated with his lack of success, overextended his last attack which Naruto used to deliver a kick which sent the wolf sprawling. Everyone had a sudden feeling of déjà vu and their suspicions were confirmed when Naruto reached for Tetsusaiga.

Koga looked at his opponent with wary eyes; his instincts were screaming at him to watch out for the blond. His eyes widened as he saw youki flowing from his blade, forming the image of a huge grinning skull. "This is the end…**Getsuga Tensho!**"

The attack was unlike anything the young wolf demon had ever seen before. It took the shape of a crescent shape, albeit a completely black crescent, as it tore through the earth, moving at unbelievable speeds. Koga dashed to the side and watched with awe and some fear at the destruction caused by the powerful attack. His thoughts were broken when Inari blurred away and reappeared behind him, his sword already swinging. Koga's eyes widened once again. "Shi-!"

His words were cut off as the same black crescent sliced through his body, slashing muscles, tissue and bone as it continued on its path of destruction. **(Think Ichigo vs. Grimmjow-Hollow Mask vs. Resurreccion, after Grimmjow decked Ichigo through about 4 of those structures)**

The others watched the fight with awe, wonder and, in Inuyasha's case, jealousy. Sesshomaru smirked and the Shikon shards lit up once again, which was noticed by Kagome yet strangely unnoticed by the others. **"Inari-kun sure is amazing isn't he Kagome?"**

'Yes he…wait a minute! Midoriko, are you saying that you know Inari?'

"Of course I know him: he is my lover after all. However, since he is a demon who can have multiple mates, I won't mind sharing him if you decide to seek out his attention"

Kagome froze and slowly turned her gaze towards the shards with a blush on her face. Her blush deepened more when Midoriko sent a memory of Inari, whose true name was Naruto she realized, and Midoriko going at it like rabbits in heat. She tried to block their actions only to hear Midoriko's pleasured moans in the background of her mind. She silently cursed when she slowly became aroused and cursed even more when Sesshomaru turned to her with a little smug smile while Inuyasha was staring at her with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

Kurama smirked at how Naruto easily took out his opponent. 'That's what you get for thinking that you were worthy of achieving victory against Naruto-sama.' Kilala was already napping, assured of Naruto's victory.

Naruto gazed at the wolf lazily before asking, "Who are you?"

"My name is Koga, the leader of the eastern wolf demon tribe. May I know the name of my superior?" Koga requested as he slowly stood up. His body was in serious pain yet he was determined to not appear even weaker before Naruto.

Naruto smirked. "Call me…Inari." The minute Koga heard those words he immediately thanked the heavens that he was even alive and sank to the floor once again. He and other wolf demons had heard of the legendary Inari, a Greater Demon who transcended past his limits to become a god. He had always thought the tale was a myth, a story to encourage demons to go beyond their limits, but now he had undeniable proof that Inari-sama did exist.

"Leave my pack alone, Koga. Don't attempt to kidnap Kagome or any one of my companions…or else" The message was delivered and it was up to Koga to either ignore his demands and die along with his pack or respect them and possibly work together to achieve their goals. Koga gave a grim nod before calling out to the surviving wolves to retreat. Inuyasha made an attempt to pursue them, only for Inari to restrain him and allow the wolves to retreat.

**-Later in the Day-**

"Why the hell did you let him go?"

Naruto's brows were rapidly twitching at Inuyasha's incessant shouting. Ignoring the half demon, he looked over to Kagome and shot her a pleading look. She immediately understood his silent pleading and promptly said. "Sit boy."

The group breathed a collective sigh of relief at the silence in the atmosphere. Naruto abruptly tensed, prompting Sesshomaru to expand her senses in an attempt to locate the cause of her future mate's tension. She felt the urge to groan as she recognized the scent in drifting through the air and settled for a brief sigh of exasperation.

"Hello Mother."The other members tensed as they heard those words from the Great Dog Demoness. A figure slowly came out of the darkness, coming to a halt in front of Sesshomaru. She looked just as her daughter, making Naruto idly wonder if Sesshomaru was a carbon copy. The only difference which separated them was their choice of clothing and hairstyle. **(Sorry, can't really describe it-just go with her appearance in The Final Act)**

"Hello my daughter…we have much to discuss."

**-The Next Day-**

Everyone was staring at Sesshomaru as she returned to their camp with a nonchalant expression on her face. Their gazes intensified when she sat next to Inari, laying her head against his shoulder and snuggling into his body. Naruto blinked before shrugging and returned to a task he had been working on since last night: finding a method of giving Midoriko a body.

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru, who gave the females a smug look while she remained in the same position. She understood that it was in Naruto's nature to have more than one mate yet the concept still felt foreign and she found herself being irrationally jealous of the amount of time Sesshomaru spent with Naruto. Midoriko tried to explain that the order of mates did not determine how much love was directed to the mate but Kagome still found it irritating to see Sesshomaru always with Naruto.

Sango's thoughts ran along the same train. She was raised in a village of demon-slayers and was well aware of their mating system. She understood that it was Inari's deeply ingrained instincts which prompted him to seek out mates yet she found it quite irritating to see Sesshomaru openly gloating about the fact that she and Inari were quite comfortable with each other, to the point that he would allow her to rest on him. She wrestled with her emotions and insecurities for awhile before making a decision. _'I may not know him as well as you do Sesshomaru, but all that is going to change. I deserve to find some happiness and I won't stop trying until Inari accepts me as a mate.'_

Naruto paused his contemplating, feeling a change in the wind._ 'Something tells me that I'm going to be chased by several women.' _Across the continent several demons, half demons and humans suddenly sneezed. **(Lucky bastard)**

**-Midday-**

"**Halt fools! Who dares to trespass my territory?" **Naruto and the others stopped and turned to see a sleek black panther charging at them. Miroku was instantly was instantly in front of the demon, his rosary beads off. **"Wind Tunnel!" **The beast was startled as it saw a hole in the monk's hand draw it in with incredible suction.

"**Ha! Can't you aim at all?" **Miroku's eyes widened as the demon fade before a person stepped into view. He had light blue spiky hair and light blue eyes, the latter including green lines below them, similar to the eye markings on the _Panthera_ genus of cats. His attire consisted of a white _hakama_ and a black sash; his white jacket was ragged with an upturned collar. The inner lining was black, the sleeves were rolled up, and the stranger wore it open, leaving his muscular chest revealed. **(If you don't know who this is, you deserve to be clubbed to death especially if you're a Bleach fan.)**

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as she saw the Great Demon before them. "Grimmjow…" She spat out, disgust evident in her voice. He narrowed his eyes as he took in the form of the bitch who humiliated him. He snarled at her and she growled in return, the action surprising even Inuyasha. Naruto quickly assessed the situation and decided to let Sesshomaru fight her battles.

"Sesshomaru," he called out, catching the attention of the two Great Demons, "Deal with him quickly…we don't have time to waste."

Grimmjow's mouth dropped in shock as he witnessed a stranger order Sesshomaru, one of the most powerful Great Demons with not even a twinge of fear, and not dying. His shock grew when Sesshomaru nodded at his order. She launched herself towards the panther demon, taking advantage of his shocked state to land what first seemed like one punch but was actually one hundred. Grimmjow flew through the air and Sesshomaru took to the skies, using her incredible speed to keep launching him into the sky.

Naruto grabbed Kagome's hand and led her through the vegetation as Sango, Kurama and Kilala followed. Miroku and Inuyasha stayed behind to offer support to Sesshomaru and to keep an eye on her respectively. "Where are we going Naruto-kun?" Naruto stilled and Kagome slapped her hand over her mouth, blushing fiercely as she recalled what she just said. Sango looked at Inari in confusion. Who was this 'Naruto' Kagome spoke of?

Sensing Sango's confusion, Kurama leapt unto her shoulders, earning himself a glare from Kilala which he ignored. **"I bet you're wondering who Naruto is, huh?"** Sango nodded; too surprised at the fact that Inari's familiar could speak. **"Naruto is Inari's true name; Inari is more like a title he uses with those he's not familiar with."**

Naruto stared at a fidgeting Kagome, before slowly looking at her jewel shards which seemed to glow in amusement and back to Kagome. "She told you, didn't she?" He deadpanned, making Sango and Kagome blink. Seeing Kagome still confused, Naruto took it upon himself to explain the situation about Midoriko to Sango.

Kagome snapped out of her daze when Naruto gently stroked her cheek. "Kagome," she blushed at his soft and gentle voice, "Could you please give me your jewel shards?" She looked at him in confusion, prompting him to explain. "I have a plan to bring Midoriko out of the Shikon no Tama. If you give me your shards, I'll have enough to make her a body. She'll be able to train you in using your powers as a priestess and can offer her input on the workings of the jewel."

After a bit of debating with Sango, Kagome turned to Naruto and nodded. She removed the bottle containing the shards they had and offered them to him. Naruto inclined his head and accepted the shards before setting them on the ground. He tapped a storage seal on his vest, causing the jewel shards he'd amassed appear beside Kagome's shards. He gripped Tetsusaiga and slowly drew the blade. The cloth fell away, as though controlled by his thoughts, and Naruto idly twirled the blade as he gathered the chakra necessary for the jutsu he had perfected and sworn to use only in special circumstances. "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei."

**-Sesshomaru vs. Grimmjow-**

Grimmjow bit down another gasp of pain as Sesshomaru lashed at him with her poison claws. He was covered in his blood, which seeped through the numerous cuts he'd sustained all over his body. He cursed as Sesshomaru switched to long-ranged attacks, using her whip-like attack to send even more of her corrosive youki into his body. Grimmjow snarled and dashed forward, rearing his fist back for one last attempt. Sesshomaru vanished, evading Grimmjow's last attack and reappeared with her sword drawn. The two combatants stood still, neither moving an inch; until Grimmjow's head vanished as a small half-moon shaped void appeared exactly where his head used to be. Sesshomaru's last words before she sheathed her sword rang throughout the area.

"**Meido Zangetsuha."**

**-Naruto and the girls-**

A huge coffin rose from the earth, earning astonished looks from the girls. Naruto reached out and grabbed the handle of the lid just as Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku appeared, the latter keeping as much distance from Sesshomaru as he could.

"What's going on?" Miroku asked in confusion as he saw Sango standing awfully close to Naruto. Inuyasha growled lightly as he saw Kagome getting close to Naruto yet wisely kept his mouth shut. Sesshomaru had an impassive gaze yet her eyes held an annoyed glint at the other females getting close to her soon-to-be mate.

Naruto smirked, sending pleasurable shivers down the backs of the females, and answered his question as he pulled back the lid. "Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru meet Midoriko, Priestess of the Shikon no Tama."

Miroku's eyes widened, Inuyasha looked stupefied and Sesshomaru…looked bored. In the coffin, the well-endowed body of Midoriko, clothed fortunately, stepped out and breathed in the fresh air with an overjoyed expression on her face. She slowly walked up to Naruto and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, to the slight annoyance from Sesshomaru. "Thank you for freeing me from the curse of eternal combat…Naruto-kun."

**A/N: Okay, now that everybody knows Naruto's true name, only those who don't know him will refer to him as Inari-sama. His friends and mates will refer to him as Naruto.**

**The reason why Sesshomaru could use the Meido Zangetsuha? That…is a secret! All I can reveal is that it ties with what Sesshomaru and her mother discussed which will be revealed in due time.**

**Updated Harem list:**

**Kagome**

**Sango**

**Female Sesshomaru**

**Midoriko**

**Toran (Eldest sibling of the Panther Devas)**

**Ayame**

**Kagura**

**If you guys have any other suggestion, please include them in your reviews. Please note that I am NOT pairing Naruto with any guy, Izayoi, Sesshomaru's mom, Kagome's mom and Tsubaki. I'm still on the fence with Kikyo but I'll let you guys offer some suggestions as to what to do with her. Koga and Inuyasha will try and win Kagome over as will Miroku try to gain some loving from Sango. Expect to see some male ass-kicking and major SITing for Inuyasha.**

**Note that Naruto will have several summons but will primarily use Kurama in battle. Sage mode will also be present and I may or may not have Naruto train a few people in ninjutsu. Physical features of the girls will be enhanced upon mating just like in The Return of a Legend. Also, for those who complained about Kurumu's bust size, shut up and move on cause I ain't changing it. So expect to see some major upgrades to the girls…soon (In about two more chapters or less…still haven't decided yet)**

**Ja Ne**

**MaelstromBankai.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not Naruto, Inuyasha and any other anime/manga that appears in this fic**

**Chapter 4: Wind Sorceress**

Inside his miasma-filled castle, Naraku scowled at the dead Saimyoshou that appeared at his feet in a flash of bright light. He narrowed his eyes at the incredibly huge and powerful youki that emanated from the corpse, bathing the room in golden light. _'This youki is several days old…yet it completely outclasses that of mine. Who could have given off such power? Inuyasha is too weak to be even considered and his sister, Sesshomaru, would rather kill those that irritate her than send them a warning…so who could it be?' _For some reason, any Saimyoshou he sent to monitor Inuyasha's group was destroyed before it got anywhere near them. It started happening a while after they encountered Sesshomaru; Naraku had been extremely surprised to hear that Inuyasha had an elder sister, especially one who was several times stronger than even himself.

Imagine his shock and frustration when a wave of condensed youki flooded the area, instantly disintegrating his 'bug' and destroying his means of gathering information on the group. What was also disconcerting were the rumors of a Deity-like Greater Demon who had come to rule these lands once again. Naraku had paid little attention to these rumors, writing them off as grandiose tales, yet the youki that filled his castle was terrifyingly huge and Naraku knew that only an extremely powerful demon could cause such an effect. "It seems that you may be useful after all…Kagura" Naraku said as he turned to look at the chained form of his second incarnation, a malevolent gleam in his eyes.

**-The Inu gang-**

Kurama glared at the neko who was on HIS position at Naruto-sama's shoulders. The glare intensified when she sent a smug look at him, silently daring him to make a scene. He almost snapped, but the threat Naruto-sama issued earlier echoed through his mind and he withheld from striking Kilala. He thought for a bit before smirking at an idea to get back at her. Kilala's smug look turned to that of barely restrained fury as Kurama leapt unto Midoriko's shoulders.

Midoriko looked at the small multi-tailed fox that landed on her shoulder and gave a small smile at the behavior of the two familiars. _'It's almost like they're little_ _children'_ she giggled at the thought, catching the attention of Naruto and the other females. Kagome and Sango were more-or-less used to the fact that the Shikon Priestess Midoriko was back in the world of the living yet Miroku and Inuyasha still doubted that the woman accompanying Ina-Naruto was really Midoriko. Sesshomaru didn't harbor any negative feeling towards Midoriko; she was the daughter of two Great Demons and even a priestess such as Midoriko would be hard pressed to wound her.

Naruto kept on walking, already knowing what she was amused about. He swept his gaze to the castle that only he could see, illuminated by his golden youki which acted as a homing beacon. The possibility of them finding Naraku was high yet he avoided telling the others about his actions. They were simply not ready to fight Naraku, with the exception of him, Sesshomaru and Midoriko. Naraku was like Orochimaru and Madara; he was a cunning bastard and really good at running away. _'Knowing that lunatic, he's probably not at the castle but there's also the chance that he's waiting for us to enter.'_ He felt Sesshomaru's gaze on him and turned to meet her gaze. "Is there something wrong, Sesshomaru-chan?" The blush that instantly appeared on her face made him chuckle at her. _'She looks really attractive when she's embarrassed or caught off guard'_ he remarked, before he schooled his face into a serious expression.

Sesshomaru averted her eyes for a few seconds before facing her Alpha, all traces of embarrassment gone. "Naruto-kun there's the scent of toxic miasma in this area…also the scent of corpses and graveyard soil." She saw the way everyone, with the exception of Naruto and Midoriko, tensed at these words and raised an elegant eyebrow at their reactions. Midoriko glanced at Naruto with confusion evident in her eyes. Naruto gave a small sigh before he made a few hand-signs for one of his old jutsus.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" After slamming his hands unto the ground, a bright light appeared instead of the normal puff of smoke. When the light died down, the Inu gang gaped in astonishment while Midoriko and Sesshomaru looked lightly surprised. In front of them was a beautiful ruby scaled dragon, which towered over all of them. It blinked, as though it was confused as to why it had been summoned, before it noticed Naruto and the others. Its eyes brightened in joy and it sunk to its knees, its satisfied rumbling audible to everyone.

"_**It's been awhile since you summoned me Nii-san. What took you so long?"**_ Its voice was deep and rumbled through the earth itself yet there was lightness in the tone which made the group at ease. Naruto scratched the back of his head, an embarrassed look on his face that Kagome, Sango, Midoriko and Sesshomaru found incredibly cute and endearing.

"Sorry about that; I've been busy these past few weeks."

"_**All right Nii-san. I guess I can forgive you this time. Anyway what do you require of me?"**_ He said as he looked at Naruto, curiosity and interest smoldering in his green slit eyes.

"There's a castle that we're looking for and I want to avoid taking the long route there. D'you mind giving us a lift Ryuujin?

The dragon merely lowered himself to the ground, silently permitting them to climb unto him. Kagome and Sango hesitantly climbed on while Miroku and Inuyasha easily situated themselves on his back, with Shippo clutching unto Miroku's shoulder. Sesshomaru leaped unto Ryuujin's head, where Naruto was sitting, and took a seat at his side with a small smile on her face. That smile abruptly disappeared when Midoriko also claimed a spot beside her blond lover.

Ryuujin noticed the tension between the Great Demon and Priestess as they sent irritated looks towards one another. He mentally chuckled at the sight. It would do his Nii-san some good to find mates and raise a family. He stretched his impressively long wings and pushed off the ground, easily taking to the sky using quick and powerful flaps to set out in the direction Naruto ordered him to go.

**-Naraku's castle-**

The entire castle, once beautiful and pristine, now resembled a graveyard. Bodies of demons and humans were scattered throughout the rooms and Naraku's toxic miasma permeated the atmosphere. It was times like this that made Kagura slightly grateful that she didn't have a heart; the miasma would've killed her the very first night she spent there. She gazed at the full moon from the roofs of the castle as she lazily fanned herself. _'If only there was someone strong enough to kill Naraku…I could be free, free to live my life the way I please.'_ She tenderly placed her hand on her chest as she felt no beat from it. She snarled as she recalled Naraku's words.

_-Flashback-_

"_Kagura, I want you to remain at the castle and wait for Inuyasha's group to arrive. Find out just what they can do…also; see if you can gather any information about their newest members…Sesshomaru and their newest member…Naruto."_

_-Flashback end-_

"Why is he so interested in those two?" She whispered to herself as she continued to wait for her prey.

**-Naruto and the others-**

"Why didn't you tell us you knew where Naraku's castle was?" Miroku questioned/demanded after Naruto revealed what he had done to the Saimyoshou that constantly spied on their group. Naruto felt like smacking the monk's face at the question. Luckily, Sesshomaru decided to answer the question Miroku and the others had.

"Isn't it obvious? The minute all of you knew where Naraku's castle was, you would've immediately rushed in that direction, letting your emotions getting the better of you and wasting all your energy in arriving there. Not only that, you hardly plan where and how to find the Shikon shards yet you expect to kill this Naraku by fighting him head on? Isn't Naraku the same demon that always escapes from you?" Her rather lengthy speech was delivered in dull monotone as she and Midoriko comfortably snuggled against Naruto's body. Ryuujin and Tetsusaiga found the situation amusing and the several witty remarks from his Zanpakuto made Naruto twitch his lips in amusement.

"**Naruto-sama, is that Naraku-teme's castle?" **Kurama asked as he peered at the gloomy structure ahead from his rightful perch on Naruto's shoulder. He was positioned in such a way that he could easily see what was ahead of them yet did not get in the way of the two women sitting beside his Naruto-sama. **'I hope it is that bastards place. Naruto-sama and I haven't been able to test out the new collaboration jutsu and this seems like the perfect chance to do so.'**

"Don't worry Kurama, we'll find out soon enough. Ryuujin, can you land us in that castle over there?" The dragon snorted and proceeded to land at the castle which lay about seven meters ahead of them. Midoriko's eyes narrowed as she felt a sudden spike of youki. "Naruto-kun! There's someone down there who's preparing to attack!"

Sango and Kagome, as well as Sesshomaru, stood up to deal with the long-ranged threat but were instantly halted by Naruto. "Oi Ryuujin, give me some wind!" Ryuujin instantly let loose a huge blast of wind which halted the several blades that were headed their way. Naruto felt the nature of the youki energy and gave a fanged grin. _'Wind-natured attacks, eh? Well then…how about this!'_ He instantly gathered the youki necessary for his jutsu and called out its name. "Katon: DaiRyuuka no Jutsu!" A huge jet of black fire erupted from his mouth, taking the form of a black version of Ryuujin. With the wind supplied from Ryuujin, the fire attack increased in size and speed as it rocketed towards the castle.

**-Kagura-**

Kagura was currently having a rush of euphoria at the moment. After suffering at the hands of Naraku and doing his dirty work, she had finally found someone who was strong enough to destroy Naraku. She had been slightly impressed at the sight of them riding a dragon to quickly cover more ground. She let them approach, until they were about a few meters away, before she used her Dance of Blades to send numerous wind blades at the group.

Her surprise at seeing the dragon launch a blast of wind which halted her wind blades prevented her from using her Dance of the Dragon to strengthen the power of her wind blades. This, ironically, saved her life. Her eyes widened as she saw what she could only describe as a golden-haired god shoot a stream of black fire that grew in size and gained the form of a gargantuan dragon. She idly noted that the demon manipulating the fire was very handsome.

She plucked a feather from her hair, causing it to enlarge, and took to the skies to avoid the incoming explosion. She watched in awe and fascination as the flaming dragon slammed into the castle, lighting up the area and sending every part of the structure in flames. She could feel the extreme heat in the air as she continued to soar towards the group. _'What power and skill…I wonder if he's in need of a mate.'_

**-Inuyasha and the others-**

Inuyasha gripped his Tessaiga and grit his teeth as he seethed with envy. First this guy shows him up, with him having the original Tetsusaiga while he had a copy. Secondly, he forced them to work with Sesshomaru, someone Inuyasha despised with all his heart. He had also managed to catch the attention of not just Sesshomaru, but of Sango, Midoriko and Kagome. Inuyasha growled as he imagined Kagome and Naruto together. _'I won't let him have her…ever!'_

Miroku gazed at the amount of destruction Naruto' attack caused. The entire castle was ablaze and they could feel the heat, even from their current position in the air. He gazed in awe at the powerful attack Naruto and Ryuujin unleashed and mentally thanked Kami that Naruto wasn't an enemy of theirs.

Shippo's mouth was hanging open as he witnessed the incredibly destructive attack right in front of him. He slowly began to drool as he imagined what he could do with that kind of power._ 'So…cool. I gotta learn how to do that!'_

The girls wore the same awestruck look on their faces as they saw Naruto's little display. Sesshomaru and Midoriko suddenly snapped out of their little moment as they saw Naruto look at…a feather. Upon closer inspection, they could just make out the figure sitting on the feather as it drew closer to them. The person was undeniably female, wearing the traditional kimono of the Kagura dancers. She wore a white and crimson pattern robe. Beneath the top robe, her second layer consisted of a robe worn over her green kosode. She also wore a yellow patterned obi sash over her kimono. She had red eyes and quite large D-cup tits.

Naruto gave the Wind Sorceress a little smirk which made her mouth dry. "Ryuujin, why don't you take the others somewhere else? I need some space to fight this Demoness." Ryuujin merely nodded and Naruto leapt off, ignoring the calls of the others to wait, and proceeded to stand in the air.

Kagura's eyes widened as she felt the wind…harden, for lack of a better term, under his feet. This was no mere wind-user…this was a Wind Master, a being whose control over the winds was the stuff of legends. It was a dream of hers, besides being free, to someday reach that level of control. _'But how can he use fire? No Wind Master has ever been able to wield dual elements before!' _She immediately let loose her Dance of Blades, waiting to see what the blond demon would do. 'After all, I can't go back to Naraku without information can I?' Too bad she never got the chance to leave.

Naruto sprang into action, dodging the wind blades as they tore through the air. He easily evaded them all which prompted Kagura into using her attack once more. "Come on…is this all you can do? I didn't come here to fight some one-trick pony ya know." Naruto drawled as he evaded the incoming projectiles without even moving, save twisting his body to avoid the sharp blades.

Kagura glared at him, the demon who was mocking her. "I'll show you 'one-trick pony'!" She yelled as she lifted her fan. Naruto and the others watched as she gathered a rather impressive amount of youki into her fan. "Dance of the Dragon!" A huge twister appeared, shooting from the fan in her hand, and bore down on Naruto.

Sesshomaru and Midoriko were one second away from stepping into the fight when an enormous amount of youki filled the atmosphere. Inuyasha, Midoriko, Miroku and Sesshomaru gazed at Naruto, who was calmly watching the tornado approach. Kagome and Sango looked slightly worried at Naruto's inactivity and silently prayed for his safety. Naruto made a fanged grin and performed another one of his 'jutsu'. He took a deep breath and let loose a continuous stream of golden fire. It wasn't really a jutsu, just fire shape manipulation he learnt. Kagura paled as she saw the golden flames absorb her wind-based attack and continue on its path towards her.

She manipulated the winds, flying on her feather piece as she narrowly escaped the scorching flames. She felt a spike of pain in her arm and was mildly surprised to see her left arm, the one without the fan, was singed from the heat of the fire blast. She shifted her attention to the demon but gave a sudden gasp of surprise as she saw him disappear. _'Where did he-?' _Her thoughts were cut off when she felt blinding pain in her back before succumbing to unconsciousness.

Naruto grabbed the unconscious demoness and placed his palm on her head. _'Lets see what you know about this Naraku character.'_

**-Time skip, Next Morning-**

The group was on the road once again, each lost in their own thoughts about what Naruto did to the demoness he called 'Kagura'. After defeating her, he called them over and delivered some…interesting news to them.

_-Flashback-_

"_What the hell did you call us over for?" Inuyasha demanded as he and the others walked up to Naruto, who was gazing at the demoness with a determined expression on his face._

"_I was able to get some information on Naraku…as well as Kagura here." He paused for them to digest this piece of info before continuing. "Kagura and three other demons are incarnations of Naraku." He ignored the gasps of shock from the Inu group and continued. "She is Naraku's second incarnation and the one he frequently uses to get his dirty work done. In order to control them, he keeps their hearts close to him and uses them to keep his incarnations from betraying him." Here he gave a glare filled with warning towards Inuyasha and Miroku. "She is not her creator and if you think about killing her, I will kill you." _

_The others, minus Sesshomaru and Midoriko, were quite surprised at Naruto's threat and Inuyasha, the idiot who couldn't stop putting his foot in his mouth, was about to open his mouth but was silenced by his sister. "If you kill her, how do you expect to gain any advantage over Naraku? Kagura's death would deny us any information that Naruto-kun may have missed which could aid in this quest of yours. Naruto-kun may be helping you but your primary goal is to kill Naraku. Or have you forgotten that as well, little brother?"_

_-Flashback End-_

Naruto had the captured Kagura sealed in one of his modified storage seals in the case that she woke up in a really bad mood. Kagome was snapped out of reminiscing when she saw Naruto suddenly tense. She cast a concerned gaze towards him and her silent question when Sesshomaru started to sniff the air. "It's the scent of blood…a young child's blood." Naruto instantly took off, heading towards the origin of the scent. Sesshomaru also took off towards her Alpha with Midoriko following on a transformed Kurama. Sango, Shippo and Kagome followed on Kilala while Inuyasha and Miroku headed out on foot.

After a few minutes of running, flying in the cases of Kilala and Kurama, the group came across Naruto standing in front of a very small child who had long black hair, pale skin, and bright brown eyes. Her hair had bangs, but the bangs on the right side were tied up into a small ponytail jutting out in front of her face. She was bleeding from several deep cuts and bite marks and was also surrounded by several large wolves whose jaws dripped blood. Naruto kept his gaze on the child as he utilized wind nature manipulation. To the others, it was as though the wolves were suddenly ripped to pieces before their very eyes. The blood splattered all over the area yet throughout this time, Naruto noticed that the girl showed no fear at all. The only emotions he could see in her chocolate colored eyes were shock, awe and a hint of happiness as she saw him protect her.

Naruto knelt in front of the young girl, keeping his gazed locked unto hers, and spoke. "What is your name?"

She kept silent for a while before responding in a soft voice. "Rin…my name is Rin." She looked at him with expectation and hope in her eyes. "Will you be my daddy?"

Naruto was silent, contemplating the idea of having a child with him. _'You know what? Screw this.' _He reached out to Rin, letting his youki into her wounds and healing them at an accelerated rate. "Namikaze Rin…that has a nice ring to it. Don't you think?" He looked at Rin as her eyes widened before tears of joy flowed down her face.

She engulfed him in a fierce hug, crying out her thanks to her new father. Naruto gave a soft smile, happy to give Rin the chance to have a family; something that he didn't have as a child. He suddenly gave a mischievous smile before turning to Sesshomaru, who had a feeling of dread at the sight of his smile. "Say Rin," he begun as the girl shifted her attention to him, her tears all dried up. "Would you like a Mommy as well?"

The feeling of dread intensified as Naruto asked the seemingly innocent question. Unaware of Naruto's intentions, Rin nodded enthusiastically at the prospect of having a complete family. Naruto's grin grew even more mischievous as he pointed at Sesshomaru, who was giving him a suspicious look. "Why don't you greet your new Mommy over there?"

The entire group was shocked speechless at Naruto's words while Sesshomaru's face instantly went red at the thought of being a mother, even if it was to an adopted child. Rin's squeal of joy knocked her out of her thoughts just in time to catch the hug that came after. She looked down in surprise and, after a minute, hugged Rin and pulled the girl close to her.

"Hello Musume. My name is Sesshomaru…but you can call me Kaa-san."

**A/N: For those who think that Rin becoming Naruto's adopted daughter was too quick, don't worry about it. I have a logical explanation as to why Naruto decided to become a father and why Sesshomaru warmed to the idea of motherhood easily. Naruto's reason will be revealed next chapter…Sesshomaru, while being a Great Demon and deadly killer, is a female; in my life I have never seen a woman who doesn't have any maternal instincts at all. Sesshomaru is also a dog demon, an animal who is said to be man's best friend.**

**Koga's wolves were not responsible for Rin's wounds so Naruto won't be smacking him around for that reason.**

**Updated Harem List:**

**Kagome**

**Sango**

**Midoriko**

**FEM Sesshomaru**

**Ayame**

**Toran**

**Kagura**

**Abi**

**Kikyo**

**Kaguya**

**For those who didn't want Kikyo to join the harem, sorry but BlackWingGundam made a strong case for me to add Kikyo to the mix. Besides, think of all the drama that'll occur and all the beating Inuyasha and Miroku would receive!**

**Who should Naruto mate with first? Review and, once again, any suggestions and/or constructive criticism shall be received with gratitude. Also any ideas for jutsus for any element would be useful as well.**

**MaelstromBankai**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Inuyasha and any other anime/manga that may or may not appear in this fic. **

**Chapter 5: Meeting an old friend**

A few days had passed since little Rin joined the group, bringing an atmosphere of cheerfulness that lifted their spirits. However, things were strained between Inuyasha and Naruto ever since then; Inuyasha was more concerned about defeating Naraku and finding all the jewel shards as soon as possible while Naruto wanted them to gain as many allies as they could before attempting to fight Naraku. The impatient Inuyasha immediately shot down that idea, saying that while they wasted their time gathering allies Naraku could be gaining more shards. This brings us to their current situation: Inuyasha was once again arguing with Naruto while Miroku and the others watched with irritation at the half-demon. Couldn't he put his pride aside just this once?

"Inuyasha, for the last time, stop wasting your energy looking for Naraku and use it for something constructive…like mastering your Tessaiga. After all, you still can't use the Wind Scar on your own right?" Naruto advised with a resigned expression. Trying to get Inuyasha to agree with him was like trying to force a pig to fly. _'If he doesn't agree, then I'll just kick his ass…somewhere far from Rin though.'_

His adopted daughter was sleeping on a transformed Kurama's back and he had no desire to wake her up. Midoriko had taken the role of Rin's aunt while Kagome and Sango were more like role models/elder sisters. Rin didn't sleep easily, a result of the fear of being abandoned by her new family, and so Naruto did everything he could to make sure that she could at least have a peaceful slumber whenever she nodded off. Unfortunately, Inuyasha had reached the limit of his patience (which we all know is quite small) and proceeded to shout out his answer.

"FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME, WE NEED TO TAKE CARE OF THAT BASTARD NARAKU! AND I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM CAPABLE OF TAKING CARE OF-" Whatever Inuyasha was about to say was cut off by the arrival of Sesshomaru, who immediately struck him in the jaw while Naruto rushed over to Rin. Sesshomaru turned to her brother, her eyes ice cold and murderous.

"Didn't I warn you not to wake her up? Foolish little brother…" While Sesshomaru was exacting maternal fury towards Inuyasha, Naruto was trying (and failing) to get Rin to go to sleep once again.

"Tou-san, I don't wanna go to sleep." Rin said as she slid down Kurama's back. She didn't really see what the problem was; she felt well rested and wanted to spend time with 'Sango-neesan'.

"Are you sure you feel alright? No tiredness?" Naruto asked, concerned for her. She had slept for about four hours, something a child like Rin should find insufficient.

"Hai Tou-san! Can I go play with Sango-neesan?" She replied, eager to spend some time with the demon-slayer.

Naruto sighed at her eagerness. _'Kami, it's like she really is my daughter…she's just as energetic as I used to be.' _"You'll have to ask your Kaa-san about that; I think she was planning on introducing you to her familiar or something like that."

Rin eagerly bounded towards her mother, who had just finished threatening Inuyasha, and Naruto glanced at Kagome. The young priestess was rummaging through an enormous yellow backpack, murmuring to herself as she continued to look for something. Naruto, curious as to what she was doing, walked up to her. "Is everything alright Kagome-chan?"

Kagome turned her attention to Naruto, a blush on her face as she heard the suffix he added to her name. "Y-yes, everything's fine Naruto-kun. I was just wondering…"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could take me to the Bone Eater's Well. I'm sure Midoriko-senpai already told you that I'm not from this time period." Naruto nodded his head at her assumption. "Well, the thing is, I have a test in three days that makes up about half our grade and I really need to study for it. Bakayasha over there," she gestured towards the still shaking half-demon, "won't take me home since he decreed that the jewel shards are more important than my life." She growled at the possessive and controlling manner in which Inuyasha interacted with her. While she had been initially attracted to him, she soon came to realize that he would forever hold his interests over her and promptly killed her attraction towards him.

Naruto made a mental note to smack Inuyasha around a bit before returning his attention to Kagome. "So…you need a lift there?" He didn't mind taking her to the well. Sango, Midoriko and Sesshomaru were spending time with Rin and Shippo was playing with Kilala and Kurama. Miroku and Inuyasha were off somewhere and would undoubtedly take a while to return.

"Yeah, I do. Please?"

"Sure. Let me just inform the others before we leave." Naruto said before heading over to Midoriko and Sesshomaru. Kagome's face had a bewildered expression on it; what exactly did he mean by them leaving? It wasn't as though he could use the well, right? Right?

Midoriko grinned to herself as she saw Naruto approaching. While she now had a body, she was still connected to the Shikon no Tama and could sent her soul to the purified shards which only a priestess would have in her possession. She had originally planned to find out Kikyo's location but her perverted prankster side, awakened and strengthened by Naruto, caused her to leave more than a few memories of their carnal activities. _'I never thought a priestess could get so horny from have such naughty thoughts…then again, she practically worshipped him back then.'_

"Riko-chan," Naruto called out as he strolled up to her, "Could you please allow me to use the Well? I promise not to cause too much trouble." She rolled her eyes at both the nickname and his last sentence. She mutely nodded, her attention already going to Rin. Naruto seemed a bit put-out at the little attention she gave him but proceeded back to Kagome. _'I'll get you for that my sexy Priestess.'_

**-Time skip-**

Kagome brightly blushed as she contemplated her situation. She was being carried by Naruto in the same manner Inuyasha would carry her as he seemed to fly in the direction of Kaede's village. At his current speed, Kagome found it necessary to clutch him dearly to avoid falling off. As such, she was able to feel the rippling muscles that Naruto had which intentionally or unintentionally drove her and Sango mad with desire. And now she could feel them.

Without guilt or shame.

All to herself.

She suddenly wished the journey to the well would take much longer than usual as she snuggled into Naruto's back. After all, chances like this don't come very often and she was determined to enjoy it for as long as she could. Her musing was cut short when Naruto started to slow down, nearing the Well. She pouted at the short time she managed to feel his body while a chibi version of her was cursing at the lack of sufficient time.

Naruto chuckled at the pout on her face. "What's the matter, Kagome-chan? Upset that you don't get to molest my chest anymore?" He continued to watch Kagome sputter and blush as she tried to deny his question for a bit before grabbing her waist. Kagome let out a startled 'eep!' before Naruto leapt into the well with Kagome.

Moments after they left, a red and silver blur quickly ran to the well and leapt inside as well.

**-Higurashi Shrine-**

Higurashi Midori hummed a merry tune to herself as she prepared dinner for her family once again. Her thoughts drifted to her daughter and what she was doing. _'I hope everything's alright with Kagome and her friends…'_ She suddenly heard voices from the shrine and proceeded to make two more portions for Kagome and Inuyasha, the half-demon who sometimes came over. Imagine her surprise when she came out of the kitchen to see Kagome standing between Inuyasha and a blond young man. He had shoulder long spiky golden hair with two long bangs that reached his jaw line, smooth unmarred skin and long razor-sharp fangs which were barely jutting out of his mouth. He had red slit eyes which had black sclera and wore white silky pants, which was tied with a black sash, with a black vest which proudly displayed his god-like body and black shoes. A huge black fang-like blade was strapped on his back, wrapped in a black cloth which acted as an impromptu sheathe.

"Inuyasha SIT!" The silver haired boy was sent crashing to the ground once again and Midori struggled to clamp down the giggles that threatened to escape from her lips. Kagome let out a sigh and turned to see both Naruto and Midori sending amused looks towards her. "Not. One. Word." She growled towards Naruto, who had an innocent expression on his face. Kagome then turned to her mother. "Kaa-san, this is my new friend Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun, this is Higurashi Midori, my Kaa-san."

Naruto stepped forward and gave a small bow towards Midori. "It is good to meet you Midori-san. I see that Kagome-chan gets her kind and pleasant nature from one such as you…but I'm not so sure about her temper." He nonchalantly dodged the swing that was headed for his head and proceeded to embarrass Kagome some more. "Can I call you Kaa-san as well? Kagome seems to like the feel of my body and I might even come to be part of your family soon."

Midori laughed as Kagome's face seemed to light up the entire room. She gave a sly glance towards her daughter when she heard that Kagome had been 'feeling' his body. _'It seems that I'm not the only girl in my family who has a very naughty side to herself. I suppose I should have a talk with Kagome about that…' _"Sorry Naruto-san, but for now call me Midori-san. 'Kaa-san' will come later."

Just as Kagome felt like dying there and then, Inuyasha extracted himself from the cold ground and fixed a glare on Naruto. "Okay, just how the hell did you get here?"

Naruto gave Inuyasha a deadpan look. "I came through the well of course. Or is there any other way for one to travel to Kagome's era?" _'There actually is a way but I doubt anybody knows about it…'_

Inuyasha got even angrier at the jab and got right in front of Naruto. "How is it that you were allowed to use the well while others like Miroku and Sango weren't?"

Naruto shoved Inuyasha back before speaking. "First of all, the next time you invade my personal space like that again I will kill you. Secondly, the reason why I can travel to this time period is none of your business. Now get out of our way; I can smell the food Midori-san prepared beginning to cool." Without another word, Naruto proceeded towards the dining room, relying on his nose to lead him.

**-Time skip-**

Kagome sighed in exasperation at Inuyasha's behavior during dinner. Not only was he picking fights with Naruto, he was also making a mess at the dinner table. Kagome had been torn between losing her appetite and SITing Inuyasha till he broke his back. Afterwards, after Naruto had enough of Inuyasha's childishness, Naruto literally kicked Inuyasha out of Kagome's time and sealed it off till the next time they needed to leave.

"Something on your mind, Kagome-chan?" She turned to see Naruto wearing only his pants with all twelve tails flowing in her room. She hastily shook her head and returned to her math equations in an attempt to concentrate on studying for her upcoming test. Unknown to her, the perverted part of Higurashi women, awoken and strengthened by Midoriko, had already captured the image and was busy editing it for a naughty dream. "Are you sure you don't need any help?" Naruto didn't seem to notice her actions or ignored them. "Well, if you don't need any help, then I'm going to sleep."

"Goodnight Naruto-kun." Kagome said as she continued to study while Naruto drifted off.

**-Time skip-**

The next two days were filled with nothing but studying for Kagome as she tore through various books in an effort to pass her test. Naruto spent the time familiarizing himself with her family and found himself having fun interacting with each of them. He didn't go out unless someone else would accompany him, meaning each and every time Midori went shopping.

Finally, it was time for them to return to the Feudal Era and Naruto was waiting patiently for Kagome to return from school. When he first learnt of Kagome's school situation and how much she sacrificed to help restore the Shikon no Tama, he had to be restrained by both Kagome and Midori from going down the well and kicking Inuyasha's ass. _'After all she sacrificed for this quest and he won't even allow her the chance to get a passing grade? Such a selfish bastard…just like his father.'_

Naruto perked as he heard Kagome run down the stairs, her loud steps indicating that she was carrying that large yellow backpack. She opened the shrine doors, ran up to Naruto and grabbed his hand. "Come on Naruto-kun! Let's go before Sesshomaru is forced to kill Inuyasha."Naruto blinked and shrugged. Grabbing her waist once again, Naruto leaped into the depths of the well.

**-Feudal Era-**

When Naruto and Kagome climbed out of the well, they were met with a sight that they were not expecting in the slightest. Midoriko, Sango and Kilala were in the air, providing aerial support while Kurama was guarding Rin and Shippo. Inuyasha and Miroku were watching the fight that was about to break out. Sesshomaru was facing her opponent, irritation obvious on her face. She had already drawn Tenseiga and it looked like it wouldn't take much before a Meido Zangetsuha was fired.

Her opponent was a very beautiful woman. She had pale white skin and long, straight black hair that fell past her waist and was often tied in a loose ponytail with a ribbon. She stood around five foot two, and had big, brown, doll-like eyes. She wore the traditional dress of a priestess, which was a white jacket with _sode-kukuri_ (cords) through the sleeves and open shoulders (similar to Inuyasha's outfit). Strings called _muna-himo_ were attached to each lapel and tied in front to keep the garment closed. Her _kosode _would be very much like a modern Kendo or Naginata Keikogi, with the sleeve fitting somewhat closely like a modern loose shirt and extending slightly past the wrist. The slits on the side of her _hakama_, and the openings at the sleeves and shoulders of her _hitoe _(jacket) showed the white _kosode_ she sported. This was a deliberate fashion effect. She also wore a bright red _nagabakama_ (a very long hakama), which included the small board on the lower back. On her feet, she wore common tabi (socks) and rice straw sandals. The priestess also sported a red _Obi_, or belt, over all her other garments.

Kagome gasped as she saw who the priestess was. "Kikyo?"

Kikyo turned, preparing to silence her reincarnation, only to gasp in shock at the one demon she regarded close to her heart…much closer than Inuyasha. The others looked confused at Kikyo's reaction towards Naruto while Sesshomaru arched a brow and mentally sigh. _'At this rate, I'll have to mate with him soon before I lose my chance to be his first.'_

Inuyasha felt his heart shatter when he saw a look appear on Kikyo's face. It was the same look she gave him back then, only a thousand times stronger. He fought back the tears that threatened to fall and felt a spike of hatred form in his heart towards Naruto. _'I won't let you have Kagome or Kikyo, Naruto. They belong to me and I'll be damned before I let them go!'_

Kikyo stared at Naruto as she remembered all the time she spent with him…how he helped her find the drive to help others…and how he became her first love. Her feeling hadn't waned even after all this time and she was willing to take the opportunity to be happy in the time she could walk the earth before she left. "Naruto-kun" she whispered, joy and disbelief clearly heard in her voice.

Naruto stood up, smiling as he looked at the lonely plain child he once knew and saw how she transformed into a beautiful and powerful priestess. "Yo. It's been awhile…Kiki-chan"

**A/N: Just like in The Return of a Legend, this is unfortunately a filler chapter to introduce Naruto to the Higurashi family as well as establish the fact that Kikyo and Naruto used to be close before she met Inuyasha. The full story will be revealed next chapter and Naruto will take on Goshinki with Kagura at his side. I've found out a way for Kagura to get past that whole heart issue so expect her to be kicking major ass beside the gang.**

**Inuyasha will be a lot weaker than canon, simply because he doesn't have someone to protect; a key ingredient when it comes to Tetsusaiga and Tessaiga. He'll be more like how Kiba is portrayed in fanfiction: a horndog who believes that women are good for sex and cooking only and will force himself upon them if he's frustrated enough.**

**As for summons, each of Naruto's mates will sign a different contract and will have familiars of their own. Rin will also have one (can't have her defenseless can I?) and may or may not learn ninjutsu as well. Next chapter will deal with Goshinki's debut as well as Naruto and Kikyo's story. Also note that Kikyo and Kagome will have a much smoother relationship than canon, almost like sisters.**

**As always, read and review. Suggestions for particular summons for certain characters are welcome as well as ideas for upgrades i.e. should there be a boost in youki for demon mates and should the human mates become half demons or gain control of the elements or any such thing.**

**I'll also be working on a new story called 'Naruto Namikaze: Saiyan Vizard'. As you can tell, it's a Naruto/Bleach/DBZ/GT crossover which takes place in the Narutoverse. Naruto will have all of Ichigo's abilities and will also be able to go all the way to SSJ4 so I guess you can call it a God-like Naruto fic. It's also a harem fic with Kushina as the main girl. This challenge was issued to me by Shawn129.**

**Ja ne.**

**MaelstromBankai**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Inuyasha and any other anime/manga that may or may not appear in this fic. **

**Chapter 6: The Third Incarnation **

Kikyo gazed at Naruto, her body practically rooted to the spot. It was really him…only he knew would call her by the nickname he gave her. She tentatively took a step forward and, after seeing that he wasn't disappearing like she feared, ran up to the blond and leapt into his arms. She then poured out all her feelings which were constantly churning in her: Sadness, when he left her village and never returned. Anger, that he never visited her village again to see her before she died. Shock, at seeing him alive and well after all this time, and joy at being reunited with him once again. A small part of her was also having certain carnal thoughts about her friend and she had to repress a small moan as she felt his rock-hard and gorgeous body.

Naruto simply held her in his arms as she cried, intent on letting her release her pent up emotions. He idly admired her body as he rubbed her back in a soothing manner. Back when he met her, she had looked somewhat plain and was a bit on the short side yet he hadn't care for her appearance. _'Seems like my plain duckling has become a beautiful and powerful swan…We have quite the catching up to do, don't we Kikyo? Also, Naraku's obsession with you is something I dislike and know will be the cause of his desire to kill her. I'll have to find a way of bringing her back to life and training both her and Kagome to defend themselves against Naraku and others like him.' _He thought to himself. "It's alright Kiki-chan, let it all out."

Everybody's attention was on Kikyo and Naruto, each wondering how the two of them knew each other, while Midoriko had a large and slightly lecherous smile on her face. She hadn't planned on meeting Kikyo so soon but the prankster in her willed her to capitalize on this moment and, like the instinct driven woman she was, she proceeded to embarrass the priestess in front of her. "Ohayo, Kikyo-san!" She called out exuberantly, drawing the attention of everyone, including Naruto and Kikyo. Kikyo stiffened as she heard the voice and slowly turned around, praying to whichever God that she was wrong about the owner of the voice. Unfortunately, all the Gods were playing Blackjack and were too focused on their game to hear her prayer.

"M-Midoriko-sama." Kikyo paled when she saw the mischievous glint in her eye and clutched Naruto's arms tighter as she saw Midoriko's smile. She briefly entertained the thoughts of hiding herself in a barrier to escape any embarrassment while Kagome looked on in sympathy. She knew firsthand how Midoriko loved to make people flustered, having being one of her victims, and silently wished Midoriko wouldn't embarrass Kikyo.

"So, how did you like the memories I gave you? Were they too little? I mean, the times when Naruto-kun and I fucked in the cave, in the forests, in the bath and in the hot springs were quite steamy and nice but there are other things that we've done that would make you faint with pleasure." Miroku had passed out via loss of blood as soon as she mentioned the first half of places, a lecherous smile on his face. Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha blushed profusely at Midoriko's words and the girls felt themselves getting turned on at Naruto's stamina while Inuyasha was silently seething in jealousy at the fact that Naruto was able to bag a beautiful woman in the sack for extended periods of time.

Sesshomaru averted her eyes as a small blush appeared on her face. She silently resolved that by the end of the week, she would be claimed by him through peaceful or violent means. She absently made a note to ask Midoriko for which places would be best for such carnal activities. Kikyo's reaction was to turn bright red, making Naruto wonder how a body made of bones and soil could still blush, before burying her face in his chest. She was suddenly assaulted by the memories Midoriko had deposited with her and bit her lip as she felt her womanhood begin to moisten.

"That's enough, Miko-chan. You really shouldn't embarrass people so much." Naruto reprimanded, earning a grateful look from Kikyo. Midoriko merely stared at him with a deadpan look to which he rolled his eyes. "Simply because I do that does not mean that you should do so as well."

Midoriko's retort was stopped by the appearance of an orange blur which seemed to appear from her rear end. The blur suddenly stopped, revealing the culprit to be Rin, before she turned to Naruto with a confused face. "Tou-san, who is this pretty lady? Is she a friend of yours?" The little Namikaze asked in the adorable manner in which only a little girl could do.

Kikyo sent Naruto a confused look, prompting him to introduce Rin to Kikyo. "Kikyo, meet Namikaze Rin. Rin, meet Kikyo." He turned to the still confused priestess and continued his introduction. "Rin is my adopted daughter. I saved her from being killed by wolves and decided to take her with me as her father." Kikyo's eyes widened slightly as understanding dawned on her but before she could continue the subject, Naruto spoke up, his voice carrying over to the others. "Before we catch up, could you please tell me why Naraku seems to be obsessed with you?"

"It's because he was once Onigumo, a bandit who lusted after your friend there." Came a familiar voice. Floating on her enlarged leaf was the Wind Sorceress Kagura. She was dressed in her usual dancer kimono the only difference was that she changed it to a white and crimson-violet pattern robe. Inuyasha instinctively reached for his Tessaiga but a K.I induced glare from Kagome and Naruto caused him to stop, the fear of being 'sat' preventing him from making a rash decision.

"Sorry about that Kagura, what were you saying about Naraku being Onigumo?" Naruto asked. Kagura nodded and proceeded to recount the tale of the bandit Onigumo who called forth an amalgamation of demons which he bonded with to form the demon Naraku. At that bit of information, Naruto narrowed his eyes before he spoke. "I call bullshit on that last part. If Naraku was formed from several demons and Onigumo, then that would make him a half demon or a three-fourth demon. That must be why he's gathering the jewel shards…he wants to be rid of Onigumo's human heart."

**-Naraku's Location-**

Naraku snarled in frustration as he was thwarted once again from gaining any more information on Sesshomaru and Naruto, the two wildcards he knew nothing about. The loss of Kagura was what really angered him; she was his main means of gathering information quickly and efficiently as well as one of his most prized incarnation due to her inability to die since she had no heart. He paced along the cave he was currently residing in, attempting to find any other solutions to his dilemma, before reluctantly making his decision. "Kanna, go with Goshinki and try to gather as much information as you can on Naruto as Goshinki deals with Inuyasha and the others." Naraku ordered as he glared at the full moon. _'I won't rest until I find out who you are and take your power for myself…Namikaze Naruto.'_

**-Time skip-**

After much consideration, Naruto decided to resurrect Kikyo as soon as possible to throw Naraku off. Kikyo agreed, saying that she had so much to do before she passed on and that she could be able to have a family after Naraku was dead. Naruto was reluctant to use the Edo Tensei once again and so decided to use his Inton: Banbutsu Sōzō (Creation of All Things) to create a perfect replica of Kikyo's body. Like with Midoriko, Kikyo's new body was fully clothed, disappointing Miroku who was then punched by Naruto and Inuyasha for his perverseness.

Naruto then used a red glove with the image of a skull surrounded by blue flames to gently remove her soul and transplant it into her new body. The old body collapsed to dust, due to the lack of souls for it to function, and the souls of those Kikyo received from her Soul Collectors scattered all over the land. Kikyo's eyes slowly opened, flinching slightly at the night light, before they focused on the smiling forms of Naruto and the others, minus Sesshomaru. "Welcome back to the land of the living Kikyo."

She closed her eyes once more, slipping back to the world of dreams once more. "It's good to be back." She replied with a soft smile. Naruto turned to see Sesshomaru standing a few feet away from everyone else, gazing at the moon. He frowned before heading over to the Great Demoness.

Sesshomaru was barely able to hear the sounds of someone approaching and turned to see Naruto approaching her. She gazed at him for awhile before returning to the moon. "Is there something bothering you Sesshomaru-chan?" Naruto asked as he drifted towards her. She refused to look at him as she delivered her answer.

"Yes…there is something bothering me."

Naruto blinked at her clipped response before going over the past few days. His eyes widened and he felt like bashing his head against a youki-reinforced wall. 'How the hell did I not see what has her upset? I've been more or less ignoring her since Kikyo arrived…now I just have to nip this in the bud before something causes her to get hurt.' With an idea of what to do, Naruto gently cupped her chin, surprising Sesshomaru at his actions, before planting his lips on hers in a passionate kiss.

Sesshomaru froze for about half a second before she proceeded to respond with just as much passion as Naruto. They continued their make-out session for an impressive fifteen minutes before Sesshomaru's need for air forced them to stop. Sesshomaru gazed at Naruto with a lust-filled expression on her face, one which also showed her love for him as well. "Take me right now. Mark me as your bitch." Naruto simply leapt unto her, ripping off her clothes and weapons.

That night, the Western Lands gained a new leader. One who would lead them to greatness and strike fear into the hearts of their enemies.

**-Time skip: Two days later-**

Naruto sighed as he watched Inuyasha avoid Kagura's Dance of Blades. He had finally gotten the proud half demon to train with Tessaiga in order to take Naraku down…though, from what he was seeing, that would take quite a long time. Inuyasha had no sword style; he merely swung his sword as though it was a club. His strength and speed was reduced whenever he used Tessaiga, indicating that he was still relying on his Father's fang yet had not adjusted to the current 'feel' of Tessaiga.

Kagura frowned at Inuyasha's incessant dodging and sent another series of wind blades at him. Inuyasha cursed before charging towards them, his sword raised high. He swung the blade, sending the same surge of youki he used on Naruto hurtling towards Kagura. Naruto was already in motion, Tensa Zangetsu in his hand as soon as he saw the Wind Scar hurtle towards Kagura. **"Issen Getsuga!"** He cried out as he slashed with his daitō. Once again, the Wind Scar was easily crushed by Naruto's attack and Inuyasha dropped to his knees, exhausted at all the running about he had done before.

Naruto then turned his attention to the girls. Midoriko was demonstrating several ways of controlling her spiritual power to Kagome and Kikyo, who seemed to have started on a good note, while Sesshomaru taught Rin the basics of sword fighting or kenjutsu. Naruto's eyes came to a stop at the sight of Miroku conversing with Sango. Normally, Naruto wouldn't have paid much attention to them but when he saw Miroku's hand inch towards Sango's shapely ass, he instantly shot forward and nailed Miroku with a straight jab, sending him tumbling down the ground. Kurama yawned as he watched all the activities going on. It was another ordinary day in the group's life but Naruto had a feeling that something big was going to happen…something that would change their lives forever.

**-The Next Day-**

Kagome exhaled in relief as she sank into the relaxing waters of the hot spring they discovered. Rin was playing with Kilala and Midoriko, splashing about in the water, while Kikyo and Sesshomaru looked on with amused expressions. Kagura was merely resting, content with just closing her eyes and recuperating from the stress of dealing with Inuyasha as a sparring partner. Rin suddenly stopped, blinking comically at a thought she had, before turning to Kikyo with a bemused look. "Kikyo-san, how exactly did you meet Tou-san? I just remembered that you never told us that story."

Kikyo lightly flushed as she found six pairs of eyes on her, Kagura apparently interested in just how the two met to open her eyes. Nevertheless, Kikyo gained a faraway look as she recounted the time she met Naruto. "The first time I met Naruto-kun was when I was a little girl, no older than eleven years old. I had gone to play in what is now known is Inuyasha's Forest but had the misfortune of running into several demons. I was paralyzed with fear, unable to run away as I watched them come closer. For a moment, I honestly expected to die that time." She then smiled softly as she recalled what happened next. "There was suddenly a flash of crimson light and I found myself in his arms. To me, he looked like a god, with his feral yet kind face, and I felt safe in his arms when he held me. He asked me if I was alright and when he dealt with the demons, it was as though he was simply dancing. I never saw something so graceful yet so deadly strike down demons with simple attacks…After that day, we met in the same forest several times and as time went on, I found myself falling in love with him. I hope that answers the question Rin-chan."

Rin nodded before turning to Kagura, who had drifted closer to their group. "Kagura-san, when exactly did Tou-san release you from that seal thingy?"

Kagura made a slight huff at the experience before answering Rin's question. "He released me the day before he left with Kagome to her home. He said something about making me one of his Paths, whatever that is, and in doing so made me regain my heart and much more…" A sudden feeling crept into Kagura's heart, which was that of someone poking through her mind. There was only one demon she knew who could create such a feeling; Goshinki, Naraku's third incarnation and her little 'brother'.

**-Kanna-**

Kanna gazed at the battle that was going on a few feet ahead of her. Goshinki, a large horned ogre demon with the ability to read minds, was easily evading Inuyasha's uncoordinated attacks but one could see that he was getting tired. Apparently Inuyasha's stamina had increased due to the constant spars Naruto made him participate in, something neither they nor Naraku had predicted. "Now, what's a little girl like you doing in a place like this?" Kanna blinked, the only indication that she was unfamiliar with the person's voice. She turned to the area where the voice originated from and blinked once more. No further than two centimeters from her head was what seemed to be a completely black version of Inuyasha's Tessaiga held by none other than Naruto, the one she was supposed to gather information on.

"I suppose Naraku sent you and your younger brother to distract the others and learn about what I can do, right?" Naruto prodded. Kanna didn't even alter her breathing pattern, making Naruto realize that she truly had no emotions. _'Danzo would've leapt for joy if he had someone like her in his ROOT Anbu…then again, he might just nod and go about his other business. Did he ever crack a smile in his life at all?'_ Naruto focused on the little incarnation of Naraku in front of him. "I didn't really want to do this but you forced my hand…" His eyes morphed into a pinwheel shape, paying tribute to the one man who stained his hands with the blood of his family to serve his village. "Now how did Itachi do this?...Ah yes, I believe it went like this. **Tsukuyomi**." That was all Kanna heard before everything went black.

Goshinki felt Kanna's thoughts vanish and turned, shocked that Kanna was dispatched. That proved to be a big mistake as Inuyasha was able to use the Wind Scar to slice the demon to bits. Inuyasha collapsed on the ground, his body taxed from the spar with Naruto before and his recent fight with Goshinki. _'I need to get stronger…I can't afford to remain this weak if I want to kill Naraku. Also…I don't want to remain in Naruto's shadow forever. I guess we'll be paying Totosai a visit soon.'_ Those were Inuyasha's last thoughts before he passed out from exhaustion.

**-Naraku-**

Naraku resisted the uncharacteristic urge to grab and throw something. Kanna had returned unharmed but Goshinki had been destroyed, by Inuyasha no less. Naraku glared at the Shikon no Tama in his hands, which was getting brighter and brighter with every passing day. "This is all the doing of that demon Naruto! Ever since he appeared, all my plans have backfired! The Shikon no Tama grows purer everyday despite even with my best attempts to taint it and there's the troubling fact that he wields the original Tetsusaiga…after all, a copy can never surpass the original."

Naraku turned towards the silent Kanna and waved her off. "Go and rest Kanna. Soon, more of your siblings will be created and I will finally gain the wish I desire the most." Kanna bowed and left, disappearing into her room. The moment she arrived there, a small smirk appeared on her face.

"Foolish Naraku…the only person who will die is you if you keep on irritating Naruto-sama." Her mirror rippled, before showing Naruto's face. "What is it, Kanna? Do you have some news for me?"

Another smirk, larger than the first one, appeared on her face as she stared at her new Master. "Hai, Naruto-sama. It concerns the Naraku's plans and his other incarnations."

**A/N: That concludes this chapter folks. For those who were expecting a lemon, sorry but 's screw-up is forcing me to play it safe for the time being. The reason why Kanna betrays Naraku and swears allegiance to Naruto will be revealed soon. All I will say is that it has to do with what Naruto said when in the world of Tsukuyomi.**

**The reason why I decided to give Naruto the Sharingan is because of the Juubi's Eye, which implies that it can wield the powers of both dojutsu and that the Rikudo Sennin received them due to the fact that he was it's Jinchuuriki. If you have a problem with my explanation, PM me and I'll see how I can refine it.**

**I was gonna have Naruto use Sage Mode but decided for it to make its debut when Koga as well as Kageromaru/ Juromaru appear. Midoriko will be teaching Kikyo and Kagome how to further defend themselves as well as others and Rin is learning the basics of Kenjutsu. I still haven't found a way for Naruto to awaken Rin's chakra but any suggestions would be helpful. Also, what 'upgrade' should Sesshomaru receive and where should her mate mark be displayed? Once again, suggestions will be received with open arms. Once again, head over to change(dot)org and sign the petition! We currently have ****25,545 out of 35,000****signatures but we still need more. So move your asses before I feel the urge to stick a boot up your ass!**

**Read, review and voice your opinions! Don't forget to sign the petition as well.**

**Ja Ne.**

**MaelstromBankai**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to repeat myself? *sigh* I do not own Naruto, Inuyasha and any other anime/manga that appears in this fic. If I did, you would've known me already…**

**Chapter 7: The Return of Sage Mode! Part 1  
**

Namikaze Naruto was often regarded as a fearless man, one who could stare into the depths of hell with unblinking eyes. He had done many incredible things in his life: defeating Gaara during the Suna-Oto invasion, mastering the Yondaime Hokage's Rasengan, creating his own S-Rank Kinjutsu, surpassing his sensei Jiraiya in Sage training, taming Kurama and becoming the first and only Juunibi No Yoko after defeating Tobi and ending the Fourth Great Shinobi War. However, there was one thing that Naruto feared, along with every other male. It was the one thing that made Hell itself pale in comparison and broke the bodies and minds of those unlucky bastards who had the misfortune of being on the receiving end. What is this terrifying thing that caused even Inari himself to cower? The answer…was the fear inducing form of an angry mother…especially if that mother was Sesshomaru.

"Naruto-kun," she began in a slow, deliberate manner that sent chills down Naruto's spine. "What exactly did you say? I didn't quite catch that." Naruto gulped in fear of his mate's increasingly unnerving smile, which caused his instincts to scream _**'DANGER! DANGER! GET YOUR BLOND ASS OUTTA HERE OR WE'RE SCREWED!'**_ Standing near the dangerous Great Demoness were Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo who were currently offering prayers for their soon-to-be departed male. Kurama was torn between defending his master from any harm and staying as far away from Sesshomaru as he could. Kagome, Sango, Kikyo, Midoriko took several steps away from the two powerful demons while Rin looked on in childish wonder, oblivious to the Killing Intent that saturated the atmosphere.

"I was just saying that it would be beneficial for Rin if she were to learn a few new techniques…" Naruto replied, his eyes never leaving Sesshomaru's hand which was slowly but steadily reaching for Tenseiga. _'Shit! Gotta clear this up before the Meido Zangetsuha starts flying!'_ "It wouldn't be anything destructive or flashy…just a few evading, deceiving and distracting techniques that would barely tire her out…please stop reaching for your blade." Sesshomaru stilled her hand as she contemplated Naruto's words. She had also been thinking of giving Rin a demonic object in the scenario of her being unable to protect her.

What Naruto proposed was that he would be able to grant her the ability to wield a form of energy that was similar to youki called 'chakra'. The entire process took about an hour or so and was fairly painless though Naruto said that those with a larger chakra capacity would have to endure more pain. That was something any mother in her situation wouldn't allow. Rin was a quick learner, as demonstrated when she easily picked up Sesshomaru's sword fighting style, but she was still just a child. Children her age were more concerned with playing and having fun than learning to defend themselves against demons. After several seconds, which felt like several years to Naruto, Sesshomaru sighed softly before relenting. "If Rin wishes to undergo this procedure, then I have no problems with it." Naruto barely let out a breath of relief before Sesshomaru's K.I flooded their area once again. "However, if I find out that you're teaching her something that can be lethal to her…you won't be allowed to mate with me or any other female again."

Naruto's head was bobbing so fast that Rin almost believed that it would fall off. Sesshomaru walked off towards Midoriko, someone she had come to see as a 'sister' of sorts, and Naruto turned to the other guys with twitching brows. "If any of you, especially Miroku, repeat this incident…I will take a foot long pole and stick it up your ass sideways…am I clear?" The trio nodded fearfully, each disturbed by the demonic flames that appeared behind Naruto and cast a terrifying light on him.

**-Secluded area-**

Rin hummed to herself as she followed her adopted father through the clearing. She had heard tales of his powers and often dreamed of being able to breathe fire, control the winds, summon dragons and several other things. She briefly wondered how strong her Otou-san was before her mind wandered once again. 'Otou-san must be the strongest person in the world! Nobody can beat my Otou-san!' She was brought out of her musings by the sudden throat clearing noise made by Naruto.

"Alright, Rin. Today, I'm going to teach you about chakra and how you will be able to use it to help in combat and in life." Naruto paused slightly, gazing at her to see if she had any queries. After receiving no questions, Naruto continued with his explanation of chakra. "Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique or jutsu; it is the molding of the physical energy present in every part of our bodies and the spiritual energy gained through combat and experience. Once molded, it can be channeled through the chakra circulatory system to any of the 361 chakra points called tenketsu in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions." Rin nodded, displaying that she was listening with her full attention.

"By molding different ratios of the two energies, new types of chakra can be formed. Most people have a natural affinity to one type of chakra, but they have the capacity to create elemental chakra apart from their own affinity. There are five basic types, each stronger and weaker to another, but their relations, weaknesses, and strengths to each other are all explored. There is also the dealing of Yin and Yang and the balance of mental and physical energies. In addition to these five elements, certain Kekkei Genkai can mix elemental chakra to form new natures, for example it is possible to mix water and wind into ice. For now, I just need to flood your tenketsu with my chakra to increase your reserves before we work on drawing it out." Naruto said as he laid a hand on Rin's head. He looked her in the eyes and saw the slight fear in them. "I'll make it as painless as possible, Musume."

Closing his eyes, Naruto slowly exhaled as he focused his chakra through Rin's tenketsu, using his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan to avoid making a mistake. He watched as Rin's chakra coils slowly expanded, starting from those located in her head all the way to the coils in her feet, as his potent chakra slithered throughout her body. For Rin, the whole experience was rather soothing and painless; not what she had been expecting at all. She stayed as still as a statue, not wanting to distract her Tou-san from such a delicate procedure. Finally, after an hour of continuously pouring chakra into Rin, Naruto stopped and checked her reserves once again. His jaw threatened to drop when he saw that she had high-Chunin reserves, not high-Genin like he first assumed._ 'Oh Kami…she really __**is**__ my daughter! She even has the same chakra capacity as me when I was her age…I wonder if she'll have better chakra control than powerhouses like me…'_

"Ano…Tou-san?" Naruto deactivated his dojutsu before shifting his gaze to Rin's thoughtful gaze.

"Yes Rin?"

"What comes next?" She questioned, a glint of excitement detectable in her eyes. Naruto chuckled at her enthusiasm before gesturing her to follow him.

"Today, we'll work on your chakra control. For now, let's start with the Leaf balancing exercise."

"Hai, Otou-sensei!"

**-Time skip-**

When Naruto and Rin returned for dinner, they were met with various looks of curiosity from the females, especially Midoriko and Sesshomaru. "Okaa-san! Obaa-chan! Sango-neesan! Kagome-neesan! Kikyo-san! Look what I can do!" The mentioned females blinked as Rin suddenly appeared in front of them, a proud smile on her face. She put her hands in the sign of a cross and called out her new jutsu. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Sudden puffs of smoke put the group, minus Naruto, on edge until it cleared and their jaws dropped. In front of them were about a dozen clones of Rin who each had a large grin their faces. "Pretty good, huh Kaa-san? Dattebayo!"

Naruto chuckled at their reactions though he honestly couldn't blame them. If he were a civilian, or someone unfamiliar with Ninjutsu, he would've also had his jaw hanging. It was then that his daughter's last word clicked in his head. His eyes widened as he turned to the kunoichi-in-training. _'In the words of my old friend Shikamaru…this is too troublesome.'_

**-Naraku's Castle-**

Naraku glared at nothing in particular as he brooded in the center of his new castle. He had been forced to spawn more incarnations of himself and as a result the latest ones were…dysfunctional. Juuromaru obeyed only Kageromaru, his elder brother, and Naraku had been forced to keep him constantly leashed to prevent the two from rampaging. _'How can I use this to my advantage? The strength of Naruto and Sesshomaru is quite formidable and if I were to face them in my current condition, I would lose my life. Perhaps Juuromaru and Kageromaru could prove useful after all…Kukukukuku.'_

Unnoticed by Naraku was the pale form of Kanna, who was reading his thoughts as he plotted ways of breaking the group apart. She smirked once more as she sent the information to her younger sister. _'Soon, Kagura…soon we will be free to live our lives the way we please.'_

**-The Next Morning-**

The gang was once again moving towards Naraku's location since Naruto's tracker hadn't been discovered or removed and he was getting updates on the half-breed's activities. Naruto was at the rear end of the group helping Rin master the tree climbing exercise. She was proficient in tree climbing but Naruto wanted her to keep practicing until she could do it instinctively. As he had thought, Rin had excellent chakra control despite her vast chakra reserves. Nevertheless, Naruto kept driving her through chakra control exercises until she was able to use the Kage Bunshin without any strain at all. He supposed he went a bit over the top teaching her a B-ranked jutsu…buuut he wanted her to also learn his signature jutsu.

"Hey…is that a tornado approaching?" Sango's question put each of them on high alert as they saw what looked like a mini whirlwind heading towards them. Naruto and Rin focused youki and chakra respectively into their eyes to enhance their vision. What they saw was the sight of a familiar wolf demon who was currently headed their way.

"Koga!" Inuyasha snarled as he gripped Tessaiga in preparation for a fight. Miroku gripped Inuyasha's shoulder, silently pleading with Inuyasha to back down. Unfortunately, Inuyasha's pride was louder and with a burst of youki, Inuyasha shot towards the incoming wolf demon. "I'm going to cut you up and take those jewel shards in your body, you damned bastard!"

Sesshomaru, Naruto and Midoriko sighed as Inuyasha confronted the wolf leader while Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes. Kikyo and Rin giggled at the fight that immediately broke out while Kurama took a nap on Naruto's shoulders. After all, it wasn't like the fight would be worth watching, right?

**-Time skip-**

Kagome sighed in exasperation as Inuyasha continued to pester her with questions concerning her and Koga. It started when Koga loudly proclaimed his love for Kagome during their fight, something that pissed off both Inuyasha and Naruto. Kagome had never even considered Koga as boyfriend material, let alone mate material, and was expectedly irritated when Inuyasha refused to accept her answer of being just friends with Koga. "Kagome, are you sure-" That was as far as Inuyasha went before something in Kagome snapped. She slowly turned to him, her neck moving like a squeaky mechanism, and said in a terrifying monotone two word. "Fucking sit." The force the rosary exerted upon Inuyasha was unlike anything the others had ever seen and resulted in a ten feet deep crater which Inuyasha was now residing in.

She then turned to Naruto, a fierce yet beautiful fire in her eyes as she grabbed and proceeded to drag Naruto towards a clearing not too far away. Naruto was barely able to cast a sleeping jutsu on Rin before he and Kagome disappeared. "It would seem that Kagome is about to have her world rocked by Naruto-kun." Midoriko stated nonchalantly as Kikyo, Kagura and Sango blushed and discretely strained to listen in on their carnal activities. That night, the sounds of passionate love-making filled the entire area.

**-The Next Day-**

Naruto sighed as he found himself under the scrutiny of Higurashi Midori. Kanna had warned him of the arrival of Juuromaru and Kageromaru and, in order for him to fight without worrying for Rin, he persuaded Midoriko to allow Rin to cross over to Kagome's era. She had relented and Naruto wasted no time in sending Rin to the Higurashi residence for the time being. He also decided to bring Kagome along to keep Rin company but that had led to his current situation.

"So…did you rock my daughter's world last night?" Naruto face-faulted at the brutally direct question, causing Midori to giggle at his actions.

"How exactly did you find out about that? I didn't see the two of you talking when we arrived." Naruto asked as he picked himself up from the floor. He briefly wondered if Midori-san was a pervert but butchered that idea. '_I mean, such a sweet and gentle person such as her wouldn't be perverted right_?' Too bad Naruto couldn't read minds…he would've learnt a lot about the complexities of the female mind.

"Naruto-kun, did you really think I wouldn't know when another woman had a satisfying sexual experience? She had a slight limp as she walked, she had an extremely satisfied expression on her face and she kept shooting lustful looks at you. Add all the clues and you have your answer." Midori chided as she took a sip of jasmine tea. After a brief pause, Midori asked a question Naruto wasn't expecting at all. "How many times did you make her cum?"

Naruto was instantly out of the house, leaving dust trails in his wake. Midori blinked before shrugging. "Kagome, could you please come down?" She called as she rubbed her clothed pussy, which was beginning to moisten at the thought of riding the Namikaze. _'Its been too long since I've had someone fuck me unconscious…I hope Kagome doesn't mind sharing Naruto-kun.'_

Back in the Feudal Era, Naruto suddenly sneezed. 'I wonder who was thinking about me.' Shrugging the thought off, Naruto reverse-summoned Kurama to his location. The kitsune looked at Naruto in confusion, prompting Naruto to explain. "Hop on my shoulder, Kurama. Naraku's latest incarnation is headed for the group and I think it's time we bring the big guns out. Let's do a fusion."

Kurama instantly perked up, his slit eyes sparkling with glee. **"Naruto-sama, are we gonna go Sage Mode?"** His answer was an evil grin appearing on Naruto's face, which prompted the sparkle in his eyes to turn malicious. **"Let's go kill that Naraku-teme's broken sex toy."**He declared as he leaped unto Naruto's shoulder and begun absorbing the nature energy.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys, but I recently got hooked on Highschool DXD and had a brief case of writers block. Okay, now that we've cleared that up, lets move on. I decided to make Rin a Chibi-Naruto in terms of chakra capacity, jutsu and speech. However, she won't have his abysmal chakra control and the jutsu she'll learn will be mostly E,D,C and maybe an A-ranked jutsu. I haven't decided her elemental affinity yet so suggestions are welcome. Since she has large reserves, she will be using the Kage Bunshin training method to progress but on a drastically smaller scale than Naruto.**

**Kagome's actions were mostly due to her inner frustrations gaining temporary control and basically removing any barriers that would prevent her from reaching her goal i.e. being Naruto's mate. I also plan on the group killing Naraku sometime before the Panther Devas appear and making the group split with Naruto taking his mates and Inuyasha heading off with Miroku.**

**Revised Harem:**

**Kagome**

**Sango**

**Ayame**

**Midoriko**

**Female Sesshomaru**

**Kagura**

**Toran **

**Kikyo**

***Higurashi Midori-Most likely to be a fuck buddy but a poll will be set-up if you guys want her in the harem or not.**

**Next time- Juuromaru and Kageromaru take on Sesshomaru and Naruto while Kagome explains her relationship with Naruto to her mum.**

**PS-Next chapter will include a lemon. If this story gets taken down, I'll just post them on ficwad and yourfanfiction. Also, my next crossover will be a Naruto/Highschool DXD story in a modern setting. The harem will consist of Rias, Akeno, Asia and several other women. Once again, this will be an Uber-Godlike Naruto fic which will be uploaded soon.  
**

**Ja Ne**

**MaelstromBankai**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Inuyasha and any other anime/manga that appears in this fic. If I did, I wouldn't be living with my parents…I'd be spending my days in several high-class hotels, doing nothing but sleeping, posting new chapters of both manga and getting it on with the ladies.**

**Chapter 8: The Return of Sage Mode! Part 2**

At the camp of the Inu group, all members stiffened as they felt the approach of a humongous youki bearing down upon them. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha drew their swords and slid into their stance, Miroku brought out his Sutras, Sango readied her Hiraikotsu, Shippo fled to Midoriko for refuge and Kilala transformed into her battle form. "That's some amazing youki…it's even bigger than Naruto's" Miroku voiced out, his voice easily displaying his awe. 'Just what sort of demon are we about to deal with?'

"No." Sesshomaru's voice cut through the silence, drawing everyone's gaze as her face softened before she sheathed Tenseiga. "Naruto-kun has a lot more youki than this…he just tends to keep it concealed. Also," she crossed her arms, enhancing the view of her large bust. "The youki that approaches is Naruto-kun's. It may be different, but its undoubtedly his." She confidently stated, her eyes trained in the direction of the approaching demon.

"Sesshomaru-san is correct, her mate and my master approaches." Kagura idly said as she fanned herself. Her red eyes warped, gaining a black pinwheel shape. Kikyo and Midoriko were easily able to detect the youki concentrated in her eyes due to their professions as priestesses. Kagura turned to look at the path of the approaching youki like Sesshomaru, her fan snapped shut and a small smirk gradually appearing on her face.

"Kagura-chan, what exactly did you just do? You're focusing a large amount of youki into your eyes…" Kikyo trailed off, showing her confusion. "What exactly does that action serve? Does your eyesight improve exponentially or is there another reason for it?" Sesshomaru's gaze flickered to Kagura's new eyes, her interest in Kagura's actions taking her mind of Naruto's new youki feel. Likewise, the other members of the gang turned to see the change in Kagura's eyes. Gasps and looks of surprise were present in each of them as they stared at the strange shape in Kagura's eyes.

Kagura sighed and pinched her nose. _'I really don't want to explain this to them but I guess they deserve to know…' _Gathering her thoughts, Kagura resumed fanning herself. "For you to understand just how I gained the Sharingan, i.e. the eye you see now, I'll have to educate you on the Rinnegan and the Six Paths." Ignoring the confusion of the group, Kagura enlarged her feather and using the winds, caused it to float as she continued. "The Six Paths of Pain is a technique that can be used by those who wield the Rinnegan, granting them abilities referred to as "Paths". The Rinnegan is characterized by a ripple-like pattern over the eyeballs, with a light purple iris and sclera. It is said to be the most powerful of the Three Great Dōjutsu or "Three Great Eye Techniques". The holder of these eyes can completely master all five basic nature transformations that form the basis of ninjutsu, what Naruto-kun teaches little Rin-chan. It was said that in times when the world is in disorder, a person is sent down from the heavens to become either a "God of Creation" who will calm the world, or a "Destroyer" who will reduce everything to nothingness."

"Wait a minute; didn't you say that the Rinnegan is basically an eye with ripples on it?" Rolling her eyes at Shippo's question, Kagura nevertheless nodded. The young kitsune had a puzzled look on his face, his curiosity not fully sated.

Sango blinked as she understood why Shippo was still curious and felt like palming her face. "While all this is interesting, it doesn't explain your new eyes. Also, are you saying that Naruto-kun has the Rinnegan?" She questioned as she crossed her arms. Unfortunately, Miroku was unable to stop himself from resisting temptation and abruptly grabbed her left ass cheek.

The entire atmosphere turned cold, dark and foreboding. Sango's eyes were overshadowed by her hair, further adding to the intimidating aura that clung to her very being. "Miroku…remove your hand before I get mad." Miroku, the stupid masochistic lecher that he was, paid no mind to her warning and instead decided to squeeze both ass cheeks. Sesshomaru, Midoriko and Kikyo felt their eyes twitch as they witnessed Miroku sign his death warrant, figuratively speaking. Inuyasha and Shippo both shook their heads and stepped away from the fireworks that were about to appear.

Sango snapped her eyes open as she felt him ignore her warning. With Righteous Feminine Fury flowing through her body, Sango's left leg instantly buried itself in Miroku's face as she hit him with a reverse roundhouse. With her body still rotating, she used her momentum to fire off another brutal roundhouse kick, using her right leg to send Miroku flying. After landing with uncanny grace, Sango let out a ragged breath as all her anger seeped out.

"Please forgive me for making you wait to explain your eyes, Kagura." She apologized as stepped up to the smirking Wind Sorceress.

"You don't have to apologize; the entertainment was quite fun to watch." Kagura smiled as she waved her hand dismissively. "Anyway, to answer your previous question, Naruto-kun does have the Rinnegan. However, due to the fact that it can easily lead to one gaining a bigger ego than Naraku-teme, Naruto-kun uses another Dōjutsu: the Sharingan. The Sharingan's abilities consist of two parts: the "Eye of Insight" and the "Eye of Hypnotism" . The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see the flow of youki. The Sharingan itself gives colour to youki, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. They are also able to tell if a person is under an illusion because the person's youki flow would be irregular. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognize illusions and different forms of youki. This also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil movements. As the Sharingan evolves, gaining more tomoe seals, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counterattack or dodge without any wasted movement. However, even though the user may be able to see an attack or know it is coming, their body may not always have time to react.

"The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to copy almost any technique that he or she witnesses, apart from other certain techniques. The user can memorize ninjutsu, illusions, and hand-to-hand combat with near perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as their own, or even modify them to create their own new techniques. In order to reproduce a copied technique, however, one must have the necessary skill or ability to perform them."

"The Sharingan's final commonly-used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through illusions cast by simple eye contact between both parties. The hypnotic ability coupled with the other aspects of the Sharingan can make the user appear as if they can "see the future". First, the user must perfectly mimic every move their opponent makes and possibly their thoughts and words through careful observation. Then, they suggest an action to the opponent such as hand seals for a technique that the opponent and Sharingan user already know and copy that. With these things done, the user can complete the action even before the opponent does, possibly using the Sharingan's illusions to confuse or delay them. As with other illusions, those cast by the Sharingan are capable of putting an opponent to sleep, inducing paralysis, replaying memories to someone else, or creating various illusions to deceive someone. The potency of the Sharingan's illusion is dependent on the user's knowledge and skill with implementing them."

Midoriko tilted her head, the only indication that she was slightly confused. "Why is it that your Sharingan doesn't have any tomoe? Is it an advanced stage of the Sharingan or another one of those Dōjutsu?"

Kagura shook her head, an amused expression on her face. "What I have is the Mangekyō Sharingan (万華鏡写輪眼; Literally meaning "Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye") and it's an advanced form of the Sharingan. The Mangekyō Sharingan is acquired through the trauma experienced from the death of the person closest to the Sharingan user. I don't know how Naruto-kun gained his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, but all I know is that being a Path of Naruto-kun allows me to use his Mangekyō Sharingan as well as the normal Sharingan." She suddenly snapped her head towards the approaching youki, which was only a few minutes away from their position.

Out of the clearing burst Naruto, who was carrying Kurama on his shoulders. He had a youki shroud surrounding his body. The shroud itself parted down the middle and opened into a large full-length coat, revealing a black undergarment with magatama near his neck, whilst several numerous swirl-patterns that were located all over his body, opened out into complete, dark circles. The cloak also has nine tail-like appendages formed from the cloak and flowing from it with lines running down the middle of each. The colour of the cloak was gold as well as two parts of his hair grow out larger looking like horns.

Like Naruto, Kurama had also undergone a drastic change. While he wasn't as large as his transformed state, he was still quite larger than his usual small form. His fur had changed from a crimson blood-red to dazzling gold, the same shade as Naruto's hair. His five tails had now become six and were draped across Naruto's shoulders, the youki being released as flickering flames. His eyes were still slits but three tomoes could also be seen in his crimson eyes.

Naruto glanced at the Inu group, taking in their surprised states and well rested appearance. "Yo, what's shaking?" He greeted as he turned towards Kagura. "Have Juuromaru and Kageromaru been dispatched yet?"

Kagura nodded, her Mangekyō Sharingan straining to see the youki of her 'younger brothers'. "Naraku sent his Demon Puppet along with a caged Juuromaru towards our general direction. Apparently, there are rumors of the daughter of Inu no Taisho travelling with several other unsavory breeds. Since he knows of the connection between Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Inu no Taisho he was able to obtain our general travelling route from several other demons." She reported.

"Has he discovered your sister's intentions?" Naruto asked. Kagura shook her head, indicating that Naraku was ignorant of Kanna's defection. "That's good to hear. Don't worry about Kanna right now Kagura; after all, she's your sister and my second Path."

By now, Inuyasha had reached the limit of his patience. The one thing he disliked more than Naraku was being kept in the dark about something…and right now he was definitely being kept out of the current situation. "Alright, that's it! I'm tired as hell of you and Kagura keeping us in the dark and not bothering to shed light on the situation! How are you able to receive information on Naraku's actions? Why don't you want to take him out first before focusing on the jewel shards?" Naruto stared at him, his 'Itachi' stare in place. It served to unnerve and anger the half dog demon, who turned a very interesting shade of purple while Sesshomaru as well as Kagura and Midoriko stifled their laughter. "Answer me, ya smug bastard!"

Miroku, Sango and Shippo face-palmed and resigned themselves to watching the interaction between the two. Kikyo pursed her lips as her eyes hardened in anger and disapproval. She stood up, catching the attention of every member, and strode towards Inuyasha with an unreadable expression. Naruto blinked at her clenched hands, cold eyes and shifted slightly. _'Crap…Kikyo's pissed. Why the hell do I always forget to store popcorn in a seal? This shit is entertaining!'_ On his shoulders, Kurama voiced his opinions in a low whisper, unwilling to be on the receiving end of a Priestesses temper. **"Naruto-sama, you better pray that she isn't so dangerous during child-birth...you might end up having sleepless nights filled with nothing but pain." **Kurama said, causing a large sweat-drop to form on Naruto's head.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha gulped as he saw the ice-cold look in her eyes. She made no reaction towards his words and merely stopped, staring at him with an unnerving gaze that actually made Sesshomaru feel proud of. Naruto and Kagura, who had their enhanced eyes on the Priestess, as well as Midoriko, who had trained both Kikyo and Kagome during their travels, easily noted the buildup of Spiritual Power in Kikyo's right hand and immediately realized what she was planning on doing. 'Ouch…talk about a blow to the pride.'

Without warning, to the others, Kikyo slapped Inuyasha with all considerable strength. However, the moment her slap landed on his face, the Spiritual Power she gathered was instantly released. This led to the result of sending Inuyasha flying several feet away, a nasty looking burn on his face which was already starting to heal. Inuyasha crashed into several trees, breaking his fall yet causing even more damage to him.

"Inuyasha," The monotone voice that came from her lips sent a chill down Inuyasha's spine. "Do not presume that Naruto-kun would harm us by withholding information. If he had revealed all that he planned to do to Naraku, there's a very high chance that we would've been overheard by someone else, be they demon or human. What then? Would you be able to defeat Naraku if he was able to counter every move you make? Tell me!"

Inuyasha lowered his head, shame etched on his face. 'She's right…Naraku managed to find our trail, even when we tried to avoid him, because we overlooked the fact that demons also spread rumors. If Naruto had told us about his plans, about all the moves he made to kill Naraku…' "We'd be slaughtered." Inuyasha stated.

Kikyo nodded at the blunt answer. "Correct. Naraku would tear us to pieces and then we would have to rely on Kagura and Naruto-kun to help us end that sorry excuse for a half-demon. Also, what if they aren't close enough to help us? What would you do if one of us lost our lives because you simply didn't trust Naruto-kun and wanted things to be done your way?"

The horrified look on Inuyasha's face spoke clearly of just how little he thought ahead. He seemed to fold into himself, visibly slumping and looking, for lack of a better term, like a kicked puppy. Sesshomaru's brow twitched as she watched her little brother wallow in his despair._ 'Naruto-kun was right…I pity myself for having someone like him as my brother.' _

While this was happening, Kagura and Naruto had taken to the skies, trying to spot their target from a bird's eye view."Naruto-kun, I've found Naraku's Demon Puppet! It's about five feet ahead of me, in a carriage pulled by a skeleton horse!" Naruto merely blurred out of existence, instantly appearing in front of the Demon Puppet.

The sudden appearance of Naruto was enough to startle the undead steed, causing it to rear its legs in surprise. Before the Demon Puppet could attempt to placate the skeleton, he saw Naruto vanish before his entire being exploded with pain. Not even Kagome had managed to hurt him this much when he forced Sango to steal Inuyasha's Tessaiga. The puppet's thoughts were cut off when Naruto appeared directly in his face, a ball of crimson youki in his hands.

Naruto shoved the Rasengan in the puppet's face, drilling through the fake body of the puppet easily and efficiently. There was a flash of bright light, briefly illuminating the forest Naruto was in, before it disappeared, leaving Naruto with the remains of the puppet. Naruto's ears twitched and Kurama detangled himself from Naruto's shoulders as a hiss was heard. Out of the carriage stepped a demon with green robes, pink hair, chains, and a mask. His eyes were blue yet held a vacant expression, which only seemed to project the absent-looking aura he had. "Okay," Naruto started as he flexed his hands and shifted into his taijutsu stance, one which was taught by the Boss Dragon Bahamut. "Let's get this party started." And with that, Naruto and Juuromaru charged with the intent to kill.

**-Higurashi Residence-**

Kagome sighed in exhaustion as she watched Rin run about on the ceiling. Ever since they appeared in her era, Rin hadn't stopped asking questions about every single thing she had seen: cars, shops, computers, television etc. _'She really is a handful…'_ Kagome thought as she sank into her hot and steamy bath. She moaned as she felt her stiff muscles relax and basked in the silence and peaceful atmosphere. The last thought she had was _'I wonder what Naruto-kun is doing…'_

**-Feudal Era: Naruto vs. Juuromaru and Kageromaru-**

Naruto ducked a swipe from Juuromaru, leaned backwards to avoid Kageromaru from gutting his throat and lashed out with a straight snap kick which knocked the wind out of Juuromaru. Kurama fired a Katon: Goukakyuu at the smaller incarnation, who swore as he dove into the ground to avoid the large fireball. "Kurama, behind you!"

The ground behind Kurama exploded, revealing Kageromaru who had his weird blade-like limb cocked back, ready to impale the kitsune. "Die, mother-fucker!" He screamed…only for Kurama's large tails to smack the shit out of him, hurtling him through several trees, plants and other vegetation.

**"Where the hell do you think you're going?"** Kurama roared as he tackled Kageromaru, firing a hastily formed Cero at point-blank range. The resulting explosion ripped through half of the forest, sending tremors throughout the land. There was now a massive crater formed, stretching an impressive 15 meters and 3 feet deep. As the dust cloud settled, the disintegrating form of Kageromaru could be seen, shock and fear permanently etched on his face as he died from his wounds. Kurama appeared before him, a malicious smirk on his face and another larger Cero forming a few centimeters in front of his snout. _**'As Naruto-sama said, it's not overkill…I'm just making pretty damned sure he's dead. Burn in Hell, jabroni.'**_ With that, Kurama swallowed the Cero, internally grimacing at the taste of the youki, before firing straight down, at the still form of Kageromaru.

Meanwhile, Naruto felt like banging his head against a wall. Juuromaru sucked ass…he couldn't even try and plan ahead, even for a little while! He constantly stuck with close combat fighting, something Naruto found quite annoying. The Ryuuken focused on absorbing the strength of the opponents attacks, converting it into energy the user was most attuned to and released when the user went on the offensive, the force behind each blow was staggering. So, what Juuromaru did in this 'fight' was to get in close, launch off several punches and swipes at Naruto, Naruto would then absorb the force exerted by Juuromaru and release it in an explosive combination, utilizing his Kage Bunshin to perform several different combinations.

"For the love of Kami-chan, TRY SOMETHING DIFFERENT, YOU FAGGOT!" The blond demon roared as he went through several hand signs. "Futon: Renkuudan!" A highly compressed air ball shot out of his mouth, tearing through the trees and foliage that made up the forest. Juuromaru barely escaped being slashed to pieces by leaping away, his vacant expression not changing in the slightest degree.

"Looking for me, dickless?" Juuromaru turned, intending to bury his hands in Naruto's chest. "Shinra Tensei." Unfortunately, Naruto had no intentions of being stabbed and blasted him away by an invisible force. _'I suppose I should stop playing around…he doesn't seem to have any ace up his sleeve.'_ Naruto thought as he gathered positive black youki and negative white youki, creating an Oodama Rasengan in one of his hands, which was then surrounded by three smaller Rasengan, in a similar manner to moons around a planet. "Wakusei Rasengan!" Naruto called out as he struck Juuromaru in his heart. The disordered rotations of the individual Rasengan, created by the central and smaller ones spinning in different directions, interacted with each other to form a massive and turbulent cone-shaped vortex which tore through Naraku's defective incarnation, as well as what remained of the forest.

After the resounding explosion, Kurama made his way back to his master's shoulders. By some unknown signal, the two turned and headed back to reassure the others that they were alive and that the threat had been neutralized. "Kurama my friend, I have three things to say: We came, we saw and we kicked the shit outta those trash. By the way, how come you got the better opponent? Mine didn't even do anything different!" Naruto grumbled as they headed back to Kagura.

"**You know what they say; life is a bitch, Naruto-sama. You just have to make it your bitch."**Kurama smirked as the two released their Sage Mode forms.

"Fuck you."

**A/N: Okay, we're done with those two weaklings. Now we can move on to other important stuff, like Naruto claiming Sango as well as Kikyo. I have to find a way of introducing Ayame as well…*sigh* It ain't easy thinking how to make it work, believe me…**

**Anyway, how was it? For some reason, this story of mine holds the least number of negative reviews. Is there anything special about this fic that I don't do in the others? Meh, you guys can tell me in your reviews. **

**What Kurama says at the end is a saying I read somewhere of this site, can't really remember WHO wrote just that I read it here. Also, in my opinion, the Paths of Pain can share abilities without splitting them into separate bodies. Nagato used those only because his legs were crushed, leaving him unable to move and forcing him to use those chakra rods of his to animate those corpses.**

**Naruto's Sage Mode is basically his former Bijuu Mode appearance. Since he is a Bijuu, it kinda makes sense for that to be his Sage Mode because he isn't a Jinchuuriki anymore. Suggestions, constructive criticism and any other comments besides flames are welcome.**

**Read and review! I, the Great and Powerful Kurama, command you to!**

**Ja Ne! **

**MaelstromBankai**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: As I have said so many times, I don't own Naruto, Inuyasha and any other anime/manga that appears in this work of fiction. If I did, you would all know that by now. Also, if I did own them, why the hell would I be wasting my time writing fanfiction when I could be working on the next chapter of both mangas?**

**Chapter 9: Tessaiga Breaks! Clash of the Two Demons! - Part 1**

The following day, the rest of Inu group were seen heading towards Kikyo's village. In front of the group was Kurama, who was in a larger form than usual. He was carrying Rin, who had fallen asleep after learning to water walk with chakra. Despite her enthusiasm, Naruto only taught her jutsu that would be useful, not jutsu that would cause anything like tsunamis. Rin's chakra coils were about mid-Chunin level, something scarily similar to Naruto, but because she had only recently started using them, she found it tiring to use jutsu continuously.

Curled up on Rin's back was Kilala, who had her eyes peeled for any possible attack. Trailing behind the kitsune were Naruto, Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Inuyasha and Miroku. The two demon siblings were standing even further apart than they usually did and barely looked at each other. Earlier in the day, Inuyasha had proposed that they visit Totosai in order for him to fully tap into his Tessaiga's full power. While Naruto and the others agreed that Inuyasha could use the power…he simply wasn't disciplined enough to wield it effectively.

And, as usual, Inuyasha took offence to that. The argument had gone on for a long hour, grating on the nerves of even Rin, before Sesshomaru had enough. She had walked up to him, socked him in the jaw and basically told him to grow up…with harsher words of course. Since then, Inuyasha had been quiet and unwilling to communicate with anyone.

In the middle of the group were Sango and Kikyo. The two women were engaging in some conversation, mostly about their backgrounds and abilities, and generally getting to know one another. Sango didn't really know much about the Shikon priestess besides what Inuyasha told them and Kikyo hadn't really seen the need to know about Inuyasha's friends, so they were making up for lost time.

In the rear were Kagura, Midoriko and Shippo. Midoriko had Shippo on her shoulder, similar to how Miroku used to carry him, and was questioning Kagura on her other abilities. Kagura did her best to satisfy Midoriko's curiousity but didn't reveal everything she could do. Midoriko understood her intentions but that didn't keep the disappointed pout off her face. They were currently going to Kikyo's village for three things. One: For Kikyo to obtain her grave soil, which had an adverse effect on Naraku. Sesshomaru theorized that while it would offer limited protection, it would be needed for the meantime.

The second thing they were going to do would be to pick Kagome up from her era. After defeating Juuromaru and Kageromaru, Naruto had gone to collect Rin from the Higurashi residence. Despite Inuyasha's protests, Naruto had persuaded Kagome to stay for an additional week. His reasoning was that now that Kikyo was in their group, Kagome wouldn't have to be crossing over as much as she would've. After all, despite what Kagome said, she was still human and that included human emotions. Of course, Naruto had assured her that she wasn't being replaced and that she simply deserved a break from fighting.

The last thing was more personal to Kikyo. She would spend some time with her little sister Kaede, something she had tried to avoid due to her former condition. Everyone had agreed, even the cold Sesshomaru, to allowing her the chance to meet and reconnect with Kaede.

The group eventually made it to Kaede's village, ignoring the stares the villagers gave them, and proceeded to head towards Kaede's hut. Kikyo and Kagura had broken off to recover her ashes, Kagura being there to test and see if they worked. Kaede's hut was built out of wood and thatch, a fairly common thing in this era, with a roof made of the same material. Naruto was the first to enter, curious to see how Kaede looked like. As she looked up from her position on the ground, Naruto couldn't help but be saddened. Kaede wore a white jacket with sode-kukuri (cords) through the sleeves and the open shoulders similar to Inuyasha's. Strings called muna-himo were attached to each lapel, and tied in front to keep the garment in place. Kaede wore bright red hakama, which include the small board at the lower back. On her feet, Kaede wore common tabi (socks with a split for the big toe) and rice straw sandals.

As the others filed into the relatively large hut, Naruto gave a melancholic smile to Kaede. "Hey, Maple-gaki…you're looking a bit dried up there."

Kaede mock-glared at Naruto, the joy in her eyes letting everyone know she wasn't upset at all. "Honestly, Nii-sama…the first thing ye do when ye meet your imouto and what do ye do? Rub it in my face that you're still as young and good-looking as ever." She commented, not looking surprised at all at his appearance after all the years.

Naruto cocked his head while everyone looked confused. "So you heard them. The rumors that Inari-sama had woken up and was travelling with a group that you knew pretty well. Also, since you are the current priestess of the village, it makes sense that one of the villagers would rush to inform you of our arrival." Kaede simply nodded at his words, recalling how frighteningly observant he was when she was a child. _'He is still as sharp as ever…if only Onee-sama would give up her desire for revenge and reconcile with Inuyasha, perhaps Nii-sama and Onee-sama could find happiness together.'_

Inuyasha suddenly had an epiphany. "Is that how you seem to know when we return to the village? No wonder that old hag is never surprised." He mumbled to himself. His brain caught note of what he heard and he turned rigid, waiting for the inevitable "SIT!"(In his mind). Of course, Murphy decided to have his way with Inuyasha, regardless whether Kagome was here or not. Midoriko, who had been waiting for a chance to prank Inuyasha, used her Spiritual Power to match that of Kagome's perfectly.

The sudden feeling of doom in Inuyasha's gut intensified when Kagome's voice was heard in the hut. "Inuyasha, SIT!" His rosary beads activated, unable to tell the difference, and slammed Inuyasha into the wooden floor. A crack could be heard from the wood, causing Kaede to glare at Inuyasha.

"Ye should know better than to tempt fate Inuyasha. So please refrain from running your mouth all the time." She sternly chastised, eliciting a pathetic moan from the half-demon. Naruto discretely gave thumbs up to Midoriko, who looked deceptively innocent. It was at this moment that Kikyo and Kagura appeared.

Kaede's eyes widened when she saw her elder sister, who was not dead as she believed but very much alive. Her eyes soon began to moisten as Kikyo drew closer, tears forming in her eyes as well. The two sisters embraced one another, letting out all their emotions as they were reunited once again. After a few minutes, Naruto quietly excused himself from the hut and was accompanied by Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Once outside, Naruto began trudging towards the Bone Eaters Well.

"Naruto-kun, could you please wait?" Came the request of Sesshomaru. Naruto immediately turned around, his surprise at her shown clearly on his face. Sesshomaru was following him towards the well with a pensive look on her face. That drew Naruto's attention; for something to make a Demoness like Sesshomaru uneasy was no small matter. As such he slowed his strides until they were walking at the same place.

Deciding to start the conversation, Naruto linked his fingers with hers. "So, what's on your mind, Sesshomaru-koibito?" She blushed lightly at the suffix yet a smile crept on her face, showing that she liked the endearment.

"Yes there is, Naruto-kun. Lately, I've been feeling my youki levels rising rapidly every day, ever since you claimed me as your mate. Also, I've also noticed that…well…" She had an odd look on her face: a mixture of annoyance and surprise. "It would be better if I showed you." By now, they had reached the Well when Sesshomaru thrust her hands out. A large blast of ice was fired from her hand, freezing everything that came into contact with it. Soon, they were standing in a forest of ice and Sesshomaru decided to unleash her second surprise. A bright orange flame appeared at the tips of her fingers, lengthening until they formed claws made of flames. With another wave of her hand, the flames were dispelled as well as the ice.

Naruto watched all that with a pleased smile, something that Sesshomaru noted. He wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him and soothing her confusion. "So you were worried about the inexplicable way you gained these abilities. Understandable, really, but can we do this after I go grab Kagome? I don't want your brother on my case on being tardy."

Sesshomaru briefly considered forcing him to tell her now but nodded her head after some thought. _'After all, Naruto-kun isn't the kind of person who would break their word easily. He'll finish this discussion after he gets back.'_ "Very well. Don't take too long in bringing Kagome-chan."

He nodded and leapt into the well, which glowed with a bright blue light before slowly disappearing. Sesshomaru stood there, silently gazing at the well, before she turned away. She headed towards the women's hot springs, feeling the need to relax. The wind suddenly picked up, lifting her long silver locks for a moment, revealing a mark: that of a completely black half moon.

**-Naruto-**

The trip down the well had been uneventful as always yet Naruto had spent the time contemplating. He hadn't expected Sesshomaru to have received his ability to perform raw elemental manipulation and he sure as hell didn't expect her to have such a strong Wind and Water affinity. In the case of her Fire affinity, it was great yet there were other people he had known with a greater affinity then she had. _'I wonder what Kagome's up to…_' he mused as he was deposited at the Higurashi household.

Hopping out of the well with little to no effort, Naruto made his way out of the shrine. Once outside, he didn't break into her room via window but entered through the front door. Sliding the doors open, he was greeted by Higurashi Souta, Kagome's younger brother, and Kagome's grandfather. "Good afternoon, Higurashi-san, Souta. Is Kagome in her room or has she gone out?"

Souta looked up from the 3DS he was playing to his sister's boyfriend. "Nee-chan's been in her room all day sleeping. For some reason, she's been having nothing but fish, meat, milk and rice ever since she came back."

Naruto blinked and turned to the elder Higurashi. "Is this true, Higurashi-san? She didn't act like that the last time I came here…" Shaking his head, Naruto decided to confront Kagome and get her reason for acting that way. Heading up the stairs, he suddenly heard a scream from Kagome's room. He rushed up the stairs, prepared to have a fight, and burst through the door only to stop, his mouth unhinging itself and falling.

In front of him were Midori and Kagome, the former being the one who screamed…and with good reason. Kagome had changed. She was still around Sango's height and her wavy hair remained as it was but her eyes, figure and ears had changed. She now had light brown slit eyes, which changed from normal to a very familiar eye with three tomoes lazily spinning. Her figure had…matured, for lack of a better word, from that of a teenager in puberty to that of a woman's. Her bust had been the most drastic change; no longer was Kagome a large C-cup…she now had an astounding G-cup bust size, even larger than Midoriko's DD breasts. Her ears had become slightly pointed in a manner that resembled Sesshomaru's.

Kagome, who had been in the middle of a nap, glared daggers at the intrusion and hissed, much like that of a cat. "Jeez, what's with you people? Do you see me waking you up by screaming in your ear? Huh? Tell me!" Midori looked at her daughter in shock while Naruto sweat-dropped at her behavior. _'Is it that time of the month already? I could've sworn that she wasn't due for another two weeks…'_

Kagome huffed, her initial irritation dying down, and stood up, only to feel her now larger bust jiggle in an interesting way. She blinked and looked down. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of her bust and blinked once again. She cupped her tits, gasping in surprise when she felt them. "They…they're real!" She exclaimed. Glancing in the mirror, she caught sight of her other changes and froze. It was at that moment that her new Sharingan activated and Kagome found herself entranced at the sight of her new eyes. She noticed everything moving much slower than before, as well as the fact that her vision was enhanced to unprecedented levels.

Naruto created a Kage Bunshin, surprising both women, and turned to head downstairs. "Kagome, if you're ready to go, then let's leave. Sesshomaru also has a case similar to yours and the explanation would be too troublesome to repeat. My Kage Bunshin will stay with Midori-san and explain what's going on to her. I'll be waiting in the shrine." With that said, he vanished in a flare of black flames.

**-Time Skip-**

Five minutes later, Kagome opened the doors of the shrine to see Naruto leaning on the walls, waiting for her. She was wearing her mother's clothes, since her new assets would prevent her from wearing her usual clothes. "Naruto-kun, you ready to leave?"

Naruto nodded, his tails appearing as carried Kagome on his back. He shivered when he felt her enhanced bust pressed on his back, the cool air hardening her nipples enough that he could feel them as she pressed herself on him. Banishing the thoughts of fucking her brains out in the shrine, Naruto tightened his grip on her thighs and leapt into the well.

Kagome eventually raised her head from Naruto's back and asked a question that had been on her mind ever since Naruto had commented on the reason for her change. "So could you tell me how Sesshomaru is involved in all this?"

Naruto turned slightly to face Kagome. "Sesshomaru isn't involved in what happened to you but she is involved in this whole situation. Her reserves of youki have been increasing ever since I claimed her and she just revealed that she has an affinity for Water, Wind and Fire. I'm inclined to think that both of you will develop more abilities as you progress, though I could be wrong about that…"

The rest of the journey was done in silence and it wasn't long before they were deposited in the Bone Eaters Well. Coming out, the first thing they noticed was Sesshomaru, who was waiting by the Tree of Ages. "My, my, Sesshomaru. You're pretty impatient today, aren't you?" Naruto chuckled as Kagome slid off him.

Sesshomaru arched a brow at Kagome's appearance and tilted her head. "Good to see you back, Kagome-chan. Rin's been wanting to play with you for quite some time. If you don't mind me asking, just what happened to you?"

"That's what I'm about to explain to you both." Naruto stated as both females gained an interested look. "Okay, what triggered these changes would be me claiming you two. When I marked you, I pumped you both with my youki. My youki flooded your bodies, strengthening your abilities and bestowing you with new ones. Take Sesshomaru for example: your reserves have increased substantially and you've also gained an elemental affinity to Water, Wind and Fire. Kagome, all I know for sure is that you've gained a Sharingan, so I would like to put you through a few tests, just to see the increase in ability. I'm also sure that you still retain your Spiritual Power so you wouldn't have to worry about that."

The air was silent as they headed to Kaede's hut. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru pondered this development; Kagome was questioning why she hadn't seen anything in Midoriko's memories while Sesshomaru pondered how far she could grow in power.

**-Unknown Location-**

In another location, two demons stood rigid in shock as a panther demon relayed news about their hated enemies. "Byakko, are you certain that the bastard Taisho has a son?" The first figure questioned, a male judging by the sound of his voice.

"Hai Shouten-sama. The spawn of our blasted enemy is alive and travelling with his sister as well." Here the demon became flustered as he reported the last piece of relevant information he had. "Also…Inari-sama has claimed the elder female as his mate."

The second figure, who had been quiet the whole time, arched a brow and spoke. "So Sesshomaru-chan finally found a mate, huh? And you say he's Inari-sama?"

The first figure growled. "It matters not whether we kill both of them or the younger spawn. So long as Inu no Taisho pays for what he did to our clan, I don't give a damn!" Whirling about, he issued his last commands to the second figure. "Summon the best assassins you have and make sure that they're ready to leave by sunrise. I myself will bear witness to the death of the son of Inu no Taisho! Understood, Homura?"

Homura waved his hands uncaringly, eliciting another growl from Shouten. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll summon the Black Hands and then we'll attack the mutt. Got it."

**OMAKE:**

It was a bright afternoon in the Feudal Era, one where Rin used to show Sesshomaru the fruits of her training. However, just as she was about to perform the Shunshin no Justu, a random thought struck her. Stopping her hand seals, Rin turned to her mother, who had picked up on Rin's confusion. "What is it Rin? Do you need Naruto-kun to explain something to you?"

She shook her head and asked, in her opinion, an innocent question. "Kaa-san, where do babies come from?"

Sesshomaru immediately stiffened, her normally aloof visage displaying several signs of shock; widened eyes, paling skin, hanging jaw etc. Rin blinked, wondering what was wrong with her mother. "Um, Kaa-san…are you okay?"

Sesshomaru turned red as she looked down at her feet. She had foreseen that Rin would ask a question like that but that was when she was a young woman, not a child. She took in a deep breath and steeled her nerves. "Rin-chan," Said girl looked even more concerned at her mother's unorthodox actions. "While it's a lot sooner than I think I wanted it to be…I think it's time for you to have 'The Talk'."

"Eh? What talk? Why is it too soon for you?"

**-Time skip-**

Rin frowned in concentration. "So…when a boy puts his pee-pee in mine and pours some special milk in my pee-pee a baby is formed? Then the baby stays in me for a long time, then comes out from my pee-pee again?"

Sesshomaru felt like dying right there and then. She just couldn't stop being embarrassed! As she begun to explain the concept of giving birth, Rin would always find a way to ask a question that sent blood to her face. "That's one way of putting it."

Rin continued to think for awhile, before she thumped her fist in her other hand. "Okay, Kaa-san! Let's go find Otou-san, so he can put his special milk in Rin!" At that declaration, Sesshomaru did what no one believed that she was capable of doing; she face-faulted.

Rin blinked in confusion yet again. "Ara? Did Kaa-san want Otou-san to put his milk in her first? You should've just said so if you wanted to, Kaa-san. Let's go!"

**A/N: Okay, we're finally moving towards the unleashing of Inuyasha's inner demon. For me, that was a turning point in the series, in which Inuyasha gets a taste of what it's like to lose himself in the power that flows through his veins. Therefore, Demon Inuyasha will make his appearance. Also, I decided to give his demonic side a personality similar to that of Ichigo's Inner Hollow; that guy was one awesome badass.**

**I would've finished this yesterday but I got sidetracked playing 'The Amazing Spiderman' and 'Prototype 2' on PS3. My next update will be for 'The Bijuu Pawn'. For some reason, I just can't stop myself from working on it.**

**Suggestions for Kagome's powers as well as her mate mark? Send me a PM or leave your suggestions in a review. For my Return of a Legend fans, Fairy Tale won't be trying to recruit the Bijuu. That's just suicidal.**

**Naruto's Paths of Power:**

**Kagura**

**Female Bankotsu**

**Homura (OC)**

**Kanna**

**Suikotsu**

**Female Jakotsu**

**Namikaze Minato**

**Senju Hashirama**

**Uchiha Madara**

**Please review, so long as flames aren't present. Be on the lookout for my next chapter of 'The Bijuu Pawn', which should be out by Thursday or so. Hope you liked the omake.**

**Ja Ne!**

**MaelstromBankai.**


End file.
